iMoved Back
by KatyElaineDane
Summary: Freddie had told Sam that he loved her, Sam ran scared and caused one of the biggest fights between them. Now, 4 years later Sam moves back and she's a bit different. Freddie wants Sam to feel the pain she caused him when she left. How far is too far?
1. Chapter 1: I'm Back

It had been four years since she had talked to either of them.  
Now she was a college graduate, had a steady job at a radio station, and had her own apartment.  
The apartment she lived in was in the same building Freddie and Carly used to stay in.

Sam peered up at the large building and silently wondered if Lubert still worked there and if everything was going to look the same.  
She knew that Freddie and Carly had probably moved on to a bigger part of their lives than she could imagine and she would have to deal with it.  
Not that they would want to talk to her anyway.  
She hadn't seen them or heard from them since she left for college, so she doesn't know where they are.  
She imagined that Spencer still lives in the building but his sculptures took a major break so he is probably living somewhere high end now.

Sam walked through the doors of the lobby and got the same view that she had many times she had walked through the lobby.  
Yes, Lubert still worked there and the lobby still looked and smelled the same.  
Lubert was even yelling at someone over the phone which made it feel more like home.

Sam would laugh and comment on how big his boil had gotten but she wasn't the same Sam.  
She was Samantha Puckett, radio announcer for 101.2 LIS, college graduate, and someone who was completely alone for the first time in her life.

When she looked around feelings and memories of why she left rushed back to her.  
She remembered all the fights, the love, his heart breaking in front of her eyes.  
Yes, she was talking about Freddie.  
The boy that she had once loved and ran away from because she hadn't ever felt something so strong.  
He told her that he loved her and she ran scared…afraid of what would happen.

Then her best friend was caught in the middle of a fight that seemed unsolvable.  
It was resolved when Sam broke the news that she was going to college in California and she didn't know if she'd be back.  
Ultimately she broke Freddie's heart and tore Carly to shreds and the last time they saw her was when she walked out of Carly's apartment four years ago.

Here she is, brand new and successful…and she did come back.  
She knew she wouldn't be able to stay away too long, this was her home.

Sam walked up to the front desk and held the file out for Lubert to read.  
He read it and then looked up at the girl he had once despised for messing around in his office.

"I know you're getting ready to scream but all I want is my key and I'll leave you alone until I come down to pay rent." Samantha said, swinging her purse back over her shoulder.

"Well, Miss Puckett, you're stuff has been moved into your room and the key is in this envelope! Rent is due the first of the month and I don't except it late!" He shouted and ran back into his office, slamming the door behind him.

He's one thing that hasn't changed.  
That had made her feel a little bit better about moving back.

For old times' sake she was just going to walk by the old apartments that Freddie and Carly had once lived in.  
She did miss them and she couldn't believe she had walked out on them and left iCarly to fend for itself.  
She did watch the final episode where Carly announced there would no longer be a web show due to missing pieces. Later she learned that after she had left, Freddie quit and said he couldn't stand to be around something that was without her.

Sam knew she had made the biggest mistake of her life.  
That she really did love him.  
Now she came back and she knew he had to have moved on.  
It wouldn't have been right to come back and see him…just to remind him what they had once had.

Sam stood in front of Carly's old apartment and turned around to look at Freddie's.  
She wanted to know if anybody still lived in them but she couldn't knock on Freddie's.  
She couldn't see him or she'd melt.

Sam knocked on Carly's old apartment door and heard rustling and things knocking over before someone finally pulled open the door.  
It was a girl about Sam's height with shoulder length red hair and green eyes.  
She peered around the girl to see all the same furniture that Carly had.

"Hi, can I help you?" The woman questioned with a big smile on her face.  
Sam pushed all of her blonde hair around her shoulder and fixated her blue eyes on the woman in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I had a friend that used to live in this apartment and I wanted to see if she was still here. I guess she's not because I don't remember you." Sam said with a smile before she fixed the purse on her arm.

"What was the friend's name?" She questioned.

"Her name was Carly Shay." Sam said with a sad smile. The woman's eyes looked a little confused.

"You mean…Spencer's sister?" She questioned and at that moment Spencer came walking down the stairs with a hand full of newspapers. He stopped to get a look at who the woman was talking to and his eyes got wide.

"Sam?" He questioned as he got closer the door, trying to get a good look at her.

She was definitely different looking with her solid blonde hair in ringlets around her face. She wore makeup now and she had grown taller and a little bit thinner than when they last saw her.  
She looked like more of a woman and I guess that's what Spencer was trying to figure out.

"Hey Spencer…"She said in a small voice before he leapt forward and hugged her tightly.

"Where have you been! Carly had been trying to get ahold of you for years!" Spencer shouted before finally letting her go.

"I was at college at UCLA…I was shocked that I got in with my grades. Who's, uh, this girl?" Sam asked, pointing to the red head that had a bright smile on her face.

"Oh, sorry, where were my manners? I'm Josie Moore. I'm his fiancé." She said before grabbing Spencer's hand to give him the sweetest smile.  
That was how she and Freddie were supposed to be.

"Nice to meet you Josie. So, Spencer, where's Carly?" Sam questioned as she looked at Spencer with hopeful eyes.

"She still lives in the building, just not in this apartment. She's up on the 5th floor in room 507. You might want to try there." Spencer said giving her another hug before Sam had left the apartment.

"Well, that's funny since I'm in room 508. Looks like I'll be right next door…" Sam said to herself as she pushed the elevator button to go up. She was a little antsy to know that Carly was going to be next door. Spencer had a fiancé? Carly moved out? What else is new?

When the elevator came to a stop she rounded the corner to run into someone else.  
That someone else was someone she had hoped to never see while she was here.  
They both landed on the floor and Sam's purse went flying open with everything crashing to the floor.  
She scrambled to pick it up and then she heard a voice she sort of recognized.  
A voice that was deep but not so deep that it bellowed off the walls.

"Here, let me help you with that…" He said as he began to pick stuff up.  
She was scared to look up for fear of who she might see.

"It's okay, really, I'm a clumsy…" Sam looked up and locked eyes with same warm brown eyes she had left years ago. They give her more comfort every time she stared into them and this time was no exception.  
She pulled herself out of the trance and looked at the stunned look he was giving her.

"Sam?" He whispered as stood up, handing her what she had dropped from her purse.

"Hi Freddie…" She said as they continued to gaze in each other's eyes.

If there was one boy who could make her do anything and everything it would be Freddie Benson.  
If there was one boy to make her cry at the drop of a hat and make her laugh over and over again it would be Freddie Benson.  
If there was one boy she wanted to kiss more than anything at this moment it would be Freddie.

She wanted to kiss him really bad.  
She wanted to let him know that she was back, that she was sorry for leaving, that she was an idiot for not saying she loved him too but I would be too soon for that.  
He had probably already moved on to another lucky girl and left the thoughts of Samantha Puckett with the wind.  
He probably thought she was never coming back and that he couldn't wait.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned as he stood in front of her with the same look he had that day she left.  
It was a look that could spit fire and ice in the same direction.  
It was a look of undeniable hurt and fear that she had tried to forget all those years.

"I live here now…"She whispered as she stared down at the ground to avoid the look.  
It pained her to no end to see him like this and to know that she caused it.  
She caused this look to become THE LOOK.

"In what room are you staying?" He questioned.

"507. "She answered, staring at the heels on her feet.  
She was not the same girl that left.  
She kept trying to tell herself that.  
She was successful, she was tall, she was beautiful, she was a graduate, and she had money.  
She was everything eighteen year old Samantha Puckett wasn't.

"Oh, you're right next to mine. I'm 506. Carly stays across from us. I'm sure she'd be happy to know you're back." Freddie said in a tone that was unrecognizable.  
It was a tone he had never used with her before.

"I can only hope…" Sam said as she walked around Freddie.  
She couldn't take it anymore, hearing him talk and look at her with such disdain scared her.  
It made her question whether or not she should have moved at all.  
Samantha Puckett was prone to making bad decisions.  
Although, Samantha Puckett wasn't easily frightened…this made her fear Freddie more.


	2. Chapter 2: Devious

A/N: Hey everyone! I got so many great reviewers including: Kpfan72491, 3miig123, Diagnosis-MusicObsession, geegee20, alicia3, SorrisoD'amore, .BeautifulDreamer.x, MandarinWafflesOfSaltyness. Thank you guys for such awesome reviews and I replied to all of you

Now, I went back and reread chapter one and I did make a tiny little mistake regarding the rooms Sam, Freddie, and Carly are staying in. Sam stays in room 506, Carly is in 507, and Freddie is in 508. Just wanted to clear that up welcome to chapter 2! Enjoy!

She wasn't used to what was happening to her.  
Sam was not easily offended by anything anyone says or does.  
So, what did she always get upset when Freddie says something to her?

He might not have said something about her leaving just yet but she knew it was coming.  
It had to come up at some point since they live next to each other now.  
Part of Sam's brain was concentrating on Freddie but the other part was concentrating on Carly.  
Carly was Sam's best friend…or was four years ago.  
When you go for so long without talking to one another it becomes skeptical on whether you're still friends or not.

Sam was standing in front of her apartment door, debating whether she should change from her plane clothes or go straight to Carly's apartment.  
Sam's jetlag was getting to her but she figured she might as well get all the hard parts out of the way.

She set her bag down at the doorstep and went to knock on Carly's apartment.  
She heard feet running to the door, hurrying to unlock it.

"Spencer, come on! The show's about to start!" Carly shouted, not looking at who she let in the door and hurrying to turn the TV on.

When Carly didn't hear anything that sounded like Spencer she immediately looked up at the door and her eyes got wide.  
Sam stood there trying to cover herself with her black sweater.  
Sam got this cold sensation when she walked in the door and she didn't think it was from the air conditioning.

"Well, you're certainly not Spencer…" Carly whispered as she got off the couch.  
Carly's eyes never left their wide awake state as she watched Sam fidget with her hands.

"No…but he said this is where I might find you" Sam said as her blue eyes glanced at Carly's and she immediately softened at the tears that were starting in her eyes.

"I didn't think you'd come back…" Carly said as she got closer to where Sam was standing.

"I didn't think I would either…but how could I not? This is my home." Sam said before Carly engulfed her with a big hug.

"I don't know what I've done without my best friend…" Carly said as she hugged Sam tighter than ever.  
Sam realized that she never should have left.  
She never should have blown up at Carly and Freddie like she did.  
It was out of rage and pure fear that she did what she did.

She was scared to love Freddie even though he told her that he loved her.  
He told her that it was always her and never anyone else.  
She was scared of saying she loved him back.  
She had known many girls to say they love someone and then have their heart broken into millions of pieces that take forever to be put back together.  
She didn't think that Freddie would break her heart but she never knew what he was capable of.  
He would have the power of her love and he could use it against her whenever he wanted.  
It scared her.

It made her angry that it scared her and she didn't know what to do with feelings she had found.  
They had overwhelmed her and taken away from the fact that she had gotten into her chosen college.  
She didn't expect to tell them like that…but she did.

She was just glad that Carly had forgiven her so easily.  
If only Freddie would allow her to have a chance to prove she loved him…but she didn't think he would.  
He probably already had someone else.

_

Sam had left Carly's apartment after a couple of hours.  
Her excuse was that she was tired from the plane and needed to relax a bit.  
Carly was understanding and let her go without asking her to stay…they were across the hall from each other.

When Sam closed the door behind her she caught Freddie standing outside of his apartment door.  
She couldn't believe how manly he looked with the same haircut that he's always had.  
He had a lot more muscle than she remembered and his eyes were a little browner than they had been earlier.  
She felt like such a kid with her white shorts, black tank top and thick black sweater covering her skinny body.  
It amazed her how much California had changed her.  
She was still tough but a little more girly, she had learned to do make up, to dress right, to talk correctly…she even learned how to flirt like a California girl.

Freddie watched as she eyed him carefully, checking him out in every way possible and he didn't mind at all.  
Then what she had done years before came flooding back to his mind and his rage was set on fire.  
He didn't say anything to her but watch her bend down to pick up her purse and go inside her apartment.  
After she was inside he was going to go inside his apartment but an idea popped into his mind.

It was a clever idea and one that he didn't think he could pull off.  
Then again he might be able to pull off something like this.  
It was an idea so evil that it deserved applauding…at least from his end.  
He knocked on Carly's door and pushed his way inside once she had opened the door a little bit.

"Can I ask why you pushed yourself in my apartment?" Carly questioned as she watched Freddie pace back and forth in front of the television.

"What makes her come back? After all these years, what makes her come back?" He demanded to know as he kept pacing back and forth, he was still thinking of a plan but it bothered him to no end that she just shows up.

"I know it's strange but at least she's back, Freddie. We've been trying to get her back for a while and she finally came back on her own." Carly said as she sat down on the couch, turning the television off in the process.

"No…no I'm not letting her get off that easy…" Freddie said as he sat down on the couch next to Carly.

"What are you talking about Freddie? She's our friend!" Carly shouted, turning inward towards Freddie a little more.

"She may be your friend but she's no longer mine. Do you know how many years it took for me to put all the pieces of my heart back together when she left? I'm still paying for that day and I imagine you are too. She up and left us Carly, after I told her I loved her, she left. I'm not going to forgive her just like that Carly…" Freddie said as his mind was swimming in a spiral of ideas before he finally landed on one.

"I can move on and I suppose you could try…you shouldn't do anything drastic. What are you thinking?" She asked when she noticed a devilish spark in his eyes.

"I'm going to show her what the heart break feels like…I know just the girl to help me with it…" Carly noticed a gleam in his eyes that she had never seen before.  
It was as if when Sam came back he had gone completely insane with rage.  
She wanted to tell Sam…but why is there a small part of her that couldn't tell her just yet?


	3. Chapter 3: Maybe

I would like to thank several people again for fabulous reviews including people who reviewed twice. You guys are awesome and I have the best readers ever so here are the review people: SorrisoD'amore, rocklife13, MandarinWafflesOfSaltyness, creddieseddiefan, xTheShatteredOnex, NobodyPutsKayleighInTheCorner, alma, 3miig123, Kpfan72491, mebelucy.

Thanks to all of my wonderful readers! You make me want to write everyday

It had been one of the longest days out of the two weeks she had been there.  
When she signed up to do a talk show on the radio, she didn't know that she had her running for coffee, cleaning up the studio, sorting through the music list, etc.

It was 10 pm before she ever got home and when she did she was worn out.  
She couldn't think straight so when she arrived home, she just leaned against her apartment door and sighed heavily, closing her eyes and relaxing to a happy medium.

Freddie chose that moment to walk outside of his apartment, a trash bag in hand.  
Sam didn't stir and kept her eyes shut.  
She didn't even hear Freddie; she didn't even know he was out there.  
She was so tired that nothing stirred her from her state.

Freddie just stared at Sam, expecting her to open her eyes at some point but he chuckled lightly when she didn't.  
He stared at some of the things he loved about Sam.  
Her blonde hair lay against her shoulders perfectly, her flawless skin had a light pink tone to it, her nose was perfectly shaped, her lips were perfectly pink and plump...she was driving him crazy.

Freddie's pulse raced and he struggled with his strong desire of lust.  
He needed to have her and if he didn't he would surely explode.  
Just the thought of their lips touching drove him mad and he was willing to risk her waking up for a small kiss.  
It was all he wanted.

He took his desire to kiss her and stalked over to where she stood.  
He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her strongly on the lips.  
The kiss was pure passion, lust, love, want, need, hungry, and full.  
Everything was put into this kiss and he was shocked to notice her kissing him back.  
He ran his hands up her sides and firmly held onto her hips as the kiss became dangerous.  
Everything in his head was telling him to stop, that he was going to blow it, that he was going to give her everything she had before she left and it was going to be the easy way.  
He wouldn't allow it to happen even though her soft hands were entangled in his hair and his hands planted firmly in her hips.  
It was difficult for him to pull away but he did.

When Sam opened her eyes…there was no Freddie.  
There was no bag of trash, there was no one around, and there was no Freddie.  
She thought maybe she had imagined it all until she walked into her apartment.  
Sam had looked in the mirror and noticed the visibly pink, swollen lips that had just been severely kissed for maybe 3 minutes.  
Maybe he still loved her.  
Maybe he still cared about her.  
Maybe he still wanted her back.

_

"Are you saying he kissed you last night?" Carly said with a small smile on her face.  
She was making breakfast when she noticed a very tired Sam drag herself over for a cup of coffee.

"I could have imagined it. I mean, I was so out of it last night anything could have happened but I'm positive I felt the kiss and I felt him…it was just right." Sam said with a starry eyed look.

Sam had taken a mental health day to fully recover from yesterday's work escapades.  
Her feet had so many blisters on it that it was almost untamable.  
Her eyes had dark circles under them from the lack of sleep and her body wasn't adjusting to her new life like she'd like it to.  
Her mental stability was slowly going downhill until last night.  
When Freddie kissed her it just felt so right, so like it did the first time.

"Maybe it really happened…you never know" Carly said but Carly did know.  
Carly knew all about Freddie's plan and his attempt to destroy her.  
She didn't know how to stop it but she couldn't tell Sam or Sam would leave for good.  
Carly just got Sam back and she didn't want her to go again.

"Yeah…well I need to go grab a couple things from the grocery store" Sam said after she finished her coffee and handed Carly the cup.  
"Thanks for the coffee" Sam said with a smile before walking out the door.

After Sam had left Freddie came in.

"Do either of you knock?" Carly questioned as she flipped the pancake over.

"Why would we?" Freddie joked as he pulled out a piece of paper.  
Carly eyed it carefully and looked at him with a confused face.

"What's that?" Carly asked.

"It's the layout for the plan. I wanted you see it before I went along with it." Freddie said as he turned the paper to her while she placed her pancake on the plate and read the paper carefully.  
Freddie watched her face with mixed emotions and watched her eyes squint at the last part.

"Don't you think you're taking this too far? Sam said you kissed her last night and you're still going through with the plan?" Carly questioned through blueberry pancake bites.

"I did kiss her, it was amazing but I can't just let her have everything she left back here. I'm not going to give myself to her until I prove that what she did to me hurt. I'm still picking up the pieces Carly…and last night about killed me because I didn't want to let go." Freddie said as he grabbed the paper from Carly's hands.

He left after she had read it and she stared at the door after it closed.

"Yeah, but you're going to chase her away…again" Carly said as she slammed her plate in the sink.

_

Freddie knew exactly who Sam hated more than anything.  
She hated anyone that was ever mean to Carly and for that he knew exactly who to use for his little game.

Freddie rang the doorbell, a contract in his hand and a deal in his mind.  
He knew exactly what to use and how to be persuasive.

"Can I help you?" She asked and flipped her brown hair to one side.

"Well, hello to you too Valerie" Freddie smiled a dangerous smile as she let him in for a talk.

A/N: I wanted to remind you guys who Valerie was in case you can't put your finger on it. She was the girl who tried to steal Freddie for her own web show and tried to ruin iCarly. I was going to use Missy but I didn't think it would be a great idea. If I used Carly it would've been too easy and then my story would've been predictable.  
I didn't want that haha.  
So let me know what you think.

ALSO! Tell me another story I should write. I need your idea on what show/movie/book/etc. I should write about next. 


	4. Chapter 4: Run The Opposite Way

A/N: Hey everyone! I wanted to thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews! I honestly didn't think I'd even get one review so 32 is actually a huge number for me. You guys are amazing readers and I have such supportive reviewers that I'm going to name them again. If you're wondering, I am going to announce every reviewer in every chapter even if they've reviewed numerous times. My reviewers are very important to me and I think they deserve to have their username put out there

I do have an important question that I wish you guys would answer, I feel like I need to bump up the rating from T to M because of some future chapters. How many of you would oppose to me bumping up the rating? If too many object then I can try to minimize what will happen but I don't want to lose any readers based on the rating. Let me know if you mind or if you don't mind.

Here are some of my great reviewers: SorrisoD'amore, 3miig123, rocklife123, seddieshiper, creddieseddiefan, alma, ComplicatedLove, Ashalit, trainwreck17, Kpfan72491, Diagnosis-MusicObsession, MandarinWafflesOfSaltyness

Now, onward to the chapter

_

Valerie stared at Freddie as he stood in front of her door.  
It was weird that after so many years he decided to show up on her doormat after the way he treated her.  
She wasn't pleased to see him but she definitely wasn't repulsed.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Valerie questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
She noticed that Freddie was holding a bright blue folder that matched the polo he was wearing.

"I need a favor…a really big favor." Freddie said a little more confidently than she was used to.  
Was this the same Freddie Benson that she had dated?  
He seemed to have an evil gleam in his eyes and tad of rage lingered in his disposition.  
Even with the freshly ironed polo, jeans, converse, and clean cut hairdo he still didn't look approachable.  
Some of what she saw intimidated her but the rest was just an interest in what had happened.

"If I knew what the favor was I might be able to help…but until you tell me there's no chance that I'll say yes." She responded, picking lint of her sundress.  
She was trying to act uninterested in what he had to say.

"I want to hurt a human emotionally and what better way to do that than to ask the soul crushing demon herself?" Valerie smirked at the words and knew inwardly that they were all true.  
She was definitely capable of ruining a couple lives but why was Freddie Benson trying to destroy someone's insides?

"Good point. It depends on who you're trying to ruin." Valerie said, she got tired of standing at the door and motioned for Freddie to follow her inside.

"Sam…" Valerie had turned enough to catch a bit of despair cross through his eyes.  
She had known the story behind Sam, Freddie, and Carly.  
What Valerie couldn't understand was that Freddie loved Sam…and now he was trying to emotionally drown her?  
Something didn't sound right in this equation.

"She's dangerous!" Valerie shouted as she turned completely to Freddie.

"Not really anymore. She's kind of lost her tough streak…or if she hasn't then she's hiding it very well. She's been different ever since she came back…she just…" he lost focus several times during his sentence and you could tell that he still loved her.  
You could tell that his heart was still breaking and her coming back just broke it again.  
He was hurting but that didn't stop that evil gleam just sitting in his irises.

"So what do you want me to do?" Valerie questioned as she led them to a sitting area.

"I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend…only for a little while. I want to make Sam so jealous and I want her to hurt as much as I did when she left. I couldn't find Missy or I'd ask her but I need a professional evil plotter." Freddie told Valerie and she was shocked to hear it.

"Who are you and what have you done with Freddie Benson? Do you know how far this go? Did you think about the damage that could be done to a person's soul? Especially when that soul belongs to a woman named Sam Puckett? You have lost your mind!" Valerie shouted.

"No, no I haven't. I have a fool proof plan that I wrote down in this folder along with a signed contract saying that kissing may be involved but no other activities will take place." Freddie said pulling out the papers for Valerie to read.  
She read them carefully and then peered at him to see him watching the folder intently.

"Love and revenge, right?" Valerie questioned, putting the papers down on her coffee table and looked at Freddie.

"What?" Freddie questioned.  
Valerie ignored his question and placed her hands in her lap.

"What's in it for me?" She asked as she got up to get her coffee she had set in the microwave long before Freddie had shown up.

Freddie smirked and handed her a piece of paper with writing and a signature.  
Valerie carefully read the paper before covering her mouth with her hands and letting the paper drop to the floor.

"My very own talk show!" Valerie shouted and stood up.

"Not a full talk show…I can only get you the interview with the producer because I'm just an intern. Say you'll do it?" Freddie questioned, looking at Valerie with hopeful eyes.  
Valerie sighed and thought about the career she would have instead of the cubicle she works in now.  
Is all of this worth ruining someone else's life?

"So when do we start?" Valerie questioned.

"I got some news on where Carly and Sam are eating lunch tomorrow. We'll be going to a little restaurant called Indigo's in downtown. I think it's next to the Groovy Smoothie but I know for a fact that they will be there." Valerie nodded and they picked a time to meet at the little restaurant.

As soon as Valerie said yes, she wondered what she had gotten herself into.

_

Sam rode with Carly on the way down to Indigo's for their new weekly lunch outing.  
Since Sam had Wednesday's off she decided it would be a great time to spend some time with Carly, making up for the four years she was gone.

It was a quaint little sandwich shop that sold only the biggest sandwiches ever.  
Sam may have gone a little soft and girly but it still hasn't taken away her appetite for a big sandwich…or meat for that matter.

There were chairs and tables outside on the patio and there was a nice inside that was very bright.  
Carly said she loved coming here every so often after her college classes but since she graduated she hadn't gone very much anymore.  
Carly wanted to talk to Sam about everything.

She wanted to know what her classes were like, who her roommate was, why she chose UCLA, Carly just wanted to know the whole bit.

"She wasn't there really; it was more or less like I had the room to myself." Sam said after Carly asked about who her roommate was.  
Apparently her roommate had piercings all over her face, multi colored spikey hair, owned no other color of bright lime green, and never came back to the room except when she wanted to pack a bag to leave for the rest of the week.

"She sounds…kind of…interesting." Carly laughed as Sam and she continued to talk.

Carly spotted a couple walking through the door and her heart stopped.  
She realized exactly who the couple was and she wanted to vomit.  
Freddie walked into the restaurant holding Valerie's hand.

"I know he didn't…" Carly said under her breath but Sam must have heard some of it.

"Who are you talking about?" Sam questioned with a small smile on her face as she finished the last of her fries and downing the rest of her cola.

"Nobody…I thought I saw somebody I knew." Carly said, tearing her eyes away from the hideous sight.  
She was trying to think of ways to stall Sam so that she wouldn't turn around.

"I'm pretty tired now…do you think we could leave?" Sam questioned once she placed the basket on the end of the table.

"Actually, can we stay a few more minutes? I…uh…want some more fries." Carly covered as she pulled the waitress over to her table, ordering another batch of fries.

"You just had two whole baskets full of fries…" Sam said with a curious look.

"Yeah…but…uh…I just love fries!" Carly shouted as she poured ketchup all over the fries that just arrived at her table.

"Well…then while you're finishing your fries I'm going to go to the bathroom" Sam laughed as she attempted to get up out of the chair.

"You can't go to the bathroom!" Carly shouted.

"Why not?" Sam questioned, getting a little more tired as the afternoon passed.

"Because…it's…uh…it's broken. Yeah, it's broken." Carly tried to save it again but she was too late, Sam had already turned around and she had already spotted the couple.  
They were holding hands over the table, smiling, giggling, talking, being all sentimental and Sam felt like she was going to throw up.

Her mouth was clamped shut and she held them tight together to keep from busting out in a scream.  
Her blue eyes were wide with forming tears that she refused to let fall.  
She was not going to break.  
She knew deep down that he was going to move on from her.  
That his love meant nothing when he said it and she knew it deep down.

She couldn't stop herself from running out of the restaurant and sitting on the curb, her forehead sat on top of her knees.  
Carly watched her best friend flee from the restaurant and she looked to glare at Freddie who was only smiling with contentment after he watched her run.  
Then he instantly let go of Valerie's hands and continued the conversation they were having.

Carly rushed out to find Sam…of whom was already missing from the curb.

_

A/N: It would have been longer but I have college classes in the morning and I can't stay up much longer. I hope this was good but if it wasn't I can always re-do it. Don't forget to answer the question at the top about the rating!


	5. Chapter 5: You're Wrong

Currently Spinning: Stay by Sugarland

V.I.P reviewers : )

nudgepleaseshutup, Kpfan72491, SorrisoD'amore, MandarinWafflesOfSaltyness, ComplicatedLove, hidden-in-the-pictures, Darsnider, alma, seddieshiper, VeVe2491, NobodyPutsKayleighInTheCorner, rocklife13, trainwreck17

Thank you to all my reviewers and readers! I really appreciate all you do I wish I had cookies to give all of you!

***A/N at the bottom!

It had been a week since her last run in with Freddie and she was slowly recovering.  
Her heart has been in the pit of her stomach at the mere thought of them together.  
Out of all the people in the area...it had to be Valerie?

She listened to the clock tick in her kitchen and how it matched the rain beat on her window.  
It was around 11 at night and she was tired...but she wasn't tired enough to sleep.  
She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't see anything but them together.

They had been in her dreams and her thoughts ever since.  
She slowly felt her heart chip away at the thought that he might be happy with her.  
She cursed herself for ever leaving and regretted every part of those four years.  
Sam didn't regret it as much as she did at this very moment.

_Come on Sam, just forget him._

It was easier said than done.  
She loved him, she always had and always would.

Sam found tears running down her face for the sixteenth time this week.  
She hated it, she hated crying and especially if the crying was induced by a boy.  
He just wasn't any boy...he was Freddie.

She had to get it together and stop worrying about what might have been.  
There was nothing she could change now no matter how much she wanted to.  
Her heart may be breaking but her career is definitely not fading.  
She had to focus more on her work than on the forming couple.  
Sam had to focus on the blisters that formed on her feet rather than the blisters that formed on her heart.  
She couldn't let him stop her...she was too far in the game to back out.

There was a sudden knock at the door and her heart stopped.  
Sam quickly wiped away the tears incase Freddie was knocking on her door.  
Maybe he wanted to apologize and tell her that Valerie broke up with him.  
Maybe he wanted to tell her that he still loved her and wanted to be with her more than anything.  
Her heart began racing and beating wildly against her chest.

Another knock at the door woke her from her thoughts.  
She took a look in the mirror to fix the bed head look she was gain at work.  
There was nothing she could do about the bags under her eyes but she gave up quickly, hoping he hadn't already walked away from the door.

She tugged on the bottom of her shirt before she finally opened the door to reveal a very distraught looking Carly.  
Sam looked around Carly to make sure he wasn't hiding somewhere...but heart died down when she realized it was just Carly.

"Hey..." Sam said, leaving the door open for Carly to come through.  
She watched Carly sit down on the couch.  
Her knees were bouncing up and down as if she was nervous.

"Is something bothering you?" Sam questioned.  
Carly's eyes bounced back and forth from the floor to Sam.

"Listen...Sam-" Carly began but was cut off immediately.

"Is this about Freddie and Valerie?" Sam interrupted.  
Carly was trying to grab the nerve to tell Sam exactly what Freddie was doing.  
She wanted to tell her everything she knew about his little plan.

"Yeah...it sort of is." Carly said, her eyes were glued to Sam's face.  
Carly didn't see a major reaction but she did hear Sam's heavy sigh.

"You have to understand what's really going on here..." Carly said, carefully rearranging her words in her head to make this seem less hurtful.

"I know exactly what's going on." Sam stated.  
Carly's eyes got wide when she heard this.  
Did Sam really know the whole story behind the plot?  
Did she really know what was going on in Freddie's head?

"Y-You do?" Carly stuttered through her words.

"Yeah, I know he likes Valerie. I may have had too high of hopes to still think he could love me after what I did to him...I knew I would be kidding myself. It seems that our love would have been short lived if I had just said what I felt. However, I didn't tell him what I felt and he went to find someone else...turns out he didn't really love me after all." Sam said and found those tears again.  
They fell down her cheek slowly before she quickly wiped them away.

"N-no Sam, that's not what's-"

"It's okay...really. You don't have to defend him anymore. I'll just have to get over what's happening and move on like he has..." Sam said through a teary smile.

"Sam-" Carly started again.

"I've got a shift at 8 tomorrow morning and I need to go ahead and grab some sleep...can I just call you tomorrow?" Sam questioned, giving a fake yawn just to get Carly out of the room.  
Carly gave up trying to tell her and just figured she could try again tomorrow.  
Carly agreed to leave Sam's apartment, promising to call her the next day, and heard Sam break down right after she closed the door.

She had the urge to bust down the door and comfort her best friend but knew deep down that she needed this time to herself.  
Carly turned in time to catch Freddie at the door of his apartment.

Carly gave him a look so evil that The Joker from Batman would have been afraid of her.  
Freddie knew that Carly was mad but not as mad to give him that look.

He followed her into her apartment and slammed the door behind him.

"What's the big deal?" Freddie shouted as Carly zipped around to face him.

"Do you know how upset she is right now?" Carly questioned.

"That just means my plan is working!" Freddie shouted in frustration.  
He didn't understand why Carly wasn't on his side about this.  
Sam had not just hurt Freddie but she hurt Carly as well.

"I am completely convinced that you have no idea what you are doing." Carly said, walking away from him but the fight continued.

"On the contrary, I know EXACTLY what I'm doing. She hurt me Carly!" Freddie argued.

"Yeah but you're taking it to a whole other level!" Carly shouted.

" I don't care how many levels I take it to! She's going to get what she's had coming since she left and I'm not going to ease up! She deserves every bit of everything that's coming to her!" Freddie shouted and slammed the door behind him.

Carly picked up the vase off the coffee table and slung it at the door.  
Glass, water, and the flowers that were in it were spread out in pieces all over the floor.  
She didn't even bother to clean it up.  
_

A/N:

There you go guys, it was basically a filler but it was important.  
It's going to lead to some very important parts of the story.  
Anyway, some of you guys had questions but I couldn't respond to you because of school.  
So, I figured, why not answer them on here since somebody might have the same question?  
So, that's what's going on next!

1. How many chapters do you have left?  
A: I honestly have no idea how much longer the story will be but I don't want it to go past 15 or 16 chapters. That could change depending on how far I let this plot go ;)

2. Could you tone down your writing? You're very descriptive.  
A: I admit that I do describe things a little much but no one's perfect. I haven't taken a creative writing class in my life but I'm just a very descriptive writer. I'm working on it though and I hope this chapter was a little less descriptive. If not, you guys can let me know what else you think I should do.

3. Are you changing the rating to M?  
A: Here's the thing about the rating change and it's not because of lemon's. I don't go into deep detail about sex and I don't plan to describe it because I've never experienced it. That doesn't mean that it won't happen in the story it just means it won't be descriptive. If you said not to change the rating, is it because of the lemon's? If it is I wouldn't worry about that. I just don't want to suggest adult themes without the rating being changed or use a cuss word. T is like PG-13 anyway, right? So, I probably will change it but it's undecided at this moment.

4. How's college?  
A: It's going very well thank you!

5. Can you give us a hint of what's going to happen next?  
A: I would but I change my mind ALL THE TIME haha. I'll have an idea one day but a completely different one and hour later. In fact, Freddie's plot was idea #10 before I actually wrote this fic. So, no, I can't give you a hint but not because I don't want to spoil it, just because I have no idea what it'll be

Thank you guys for the great questions and continue to ask them  
I love answering questions...even if I don't know the answer.


	6. Chapter 6: Chipping Away

*A/N at the bottom!

V.I.P reviewers: Sasu-sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Sushihiro, SorrisD'amore, VeVe2491, rocklife13, Purple xx, EEvee, ComplicatedLove, Kpfan72491, MandarinWafflesOfSaltyness, creddieseddiefan

Thank you guys for all of your wonderful comments and I love all of my readers! You make this so much easier and you make what I love doing that much more enjoyable! Thank you everyone! I'm still trying to find some virtual cookies for all of you!

- Currently Favorite Song: Hide & Seek by Imogen Heap

"I'm sorry, but I'm NOT going on a scripted date!" Valerie shouted at Freddie.  
Everyone in the Groovy Smoothie turned their heads at the sudden outburst.  
Freddie just leaned back in his chair and ignored all the attention they had just had.

"Well, thanks to you, everybody in here knows we're faking it" Freddie said calmly, throwing the script down in the middle of the table.

"Let me just tell you that organizing this plan to an absolute T is the WRONG way to approach this. If we do this by script we'll be caught just like that," Valerie snapped her fingers.  
"If there is one thing I know about Sam Puckett it's that she's not dumb. The way you have this planned out is something she'll figure out. If she figures it out then you will be done, over, gone, finished." Valerie told him before throwing her script on top of his.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Freddie questioned.

"Are you willing to pull out the big guns this early in the game or would you rather wait?" Valerie questioned, a small smirk sitting on her face.  
Freddie didn't even question his decision.

"Big guns." Freddie responded.  
Valerie smiled wide and began to explain what was going to go down tonight.

"She's having dinner with Carly and Gibby tonight at Hot Tamale, right?" Valerie questioned.

"That's what I heard. This is the only night Sam has off all week so of course they would plan a dinner. Not to mention that Gibby called me and told me he was going out to eat with them." Freddie said, sitting up from his former slouching position.  
He was eager to know what wheels were turning in Valerie's head.  
Freddie knew that when he asked Valerie, he was asking for some serious trouble.  
It just happened to fit his mood at that point in time.

It had crossed his mind what he could potentially be doing to Sam.  
Emotionally, Physically, Mentally, he was messing her up in every possible way.  
Just remember, it HAD crossed his mind.

"Just follow my lead tonight. We will have her running down the hall screaming by the end of this month. I can guarantee it." Valerie smiled as she picked up her coat.

"I'll meet you here at 7 and then we can be on our way to destroy a life...man, I have a full week ahead of me." She joked, leaving Freddie with his scripts and their empty smoothie cups.

Revenge should be sweet.  
So, why didn't he feel like he thought he would?

_

Sam had felt the prettiest she has every felt in such a long time.  
Her hair was swept up into one of those cute, sideways, messy buns with her bangs hanging in her eyes.  
She kept a neutral pallet of make up on her face, she finally put a red dress on that was a little snug in places but she felt comfortable, and a pair of black pumps that lifted her height a couple of inches.

It was a sure fire way to land a guy at the bar.

She hadn't seen Gibby in forever and she hated to admit it but she missed him.  
Carly had invited him because he came back in town to visit his mom and to attend business meetings.  
Like Sam, Gibby was the guppy of the field but according to Carly he wasn't far from a promotion.

Sam heard a knock on the door and immediately checked herself in the mirror.  
A piece of her heart still jumped every time she heard a knock on her door.  
Secretly, she was always hoping it was Freddie.  
Right now, she REALLY wished it would be Freddie so he would see her in this dress.  
He had never seen her in a dress that hit her mid thigh and he had never seen her in heels this high.

She knew it was Carly though, there was no doubt.  
Sam grabbed her coat and threw her arms into it and opening the door.  
Well, it wasn't Carly.

Sam found herself in awe at the handsome young man that lingered in her doorway.  
His brown hair was slicked back, his black button down shirt was neatly pressed, and he had his hands in his khaki pants.  
Something was familiar about this man and then it hit her once he started talking.

"Never thought I'd see you in a dress like that" He joked and opened his arms for a hug.  
Sam gave him a big hug after realizing that this man was Gibby.

"I never thought I'd see you grow up." She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah me either, Tasha still seems to like me though." He said, breaking away from their hug and letting Sam lock her apartment door.  
Carly walked out at that same time.

"You still date Tasha?" Sam questioned after she gave Carly a quick hug.

"Actually, we're planning our wedding." Gibby said, holding out his arms for each girl to take.  
Sam smiled widely and couldn't help but think that it should be her.  
She and Freddie should be getting married right now...  
She had to stop these thoughts; she promised herself that she wouldn't let him get to her anymore.

Old Sam wouldn't have let this happen.  
California changed Sam on every level and she didn't know if she liked it.  
What she did know was that she was on her way to a great dinner with a great couple of friends.  
There will be no thoughts of Freddie tonight.  
Or so she hopes.

_

Sam sat down across from Gibby and Carly and listened to their conversation of jobs, relationships, animals, plants, etc.  
She realized she had nothing to offer and decided to peer around the room.

It was the same old stuff and the same old people.  
Girls dressed in fancy dresses, cradling their purses, waiting for some man to be their knight and shining armor.  
It was always the same men who lurked around on the bar stools, conversing with beautiful girls and trying to convince them to go on a date with them some time.  
Even though it was the same story it never got old.

Sam cradled her glass of ginger ale in her hand, sipping it carefully as she surveyed the premises.  
She suddenly wished she had become a bit more talkative in the conversation after she saw the next couple walk through the doors.

"Just my luck," Sam said under her breath as she stared at the table and leaned against the back of the booth.

Carly heard Sam say something about luck and turned to look herself.  
She rolled her eyes and continued to sip on her water.  
Gibby looked confused and then he felt a pat on his back.  
As he turned he saw Freddie standing behind him with a smile on his face.

"Hey Gibby! Long time no see," Freddie said, shaking his hand and giving him one of those manly hugs.

"It has been a long time and I hope you're doing well." Gibby looked at Valerie who was standing rather close to Freddie, cradling his hand in her own.  
Sam felt a sudden urge to excuse herself to the bathroom.  
She could feel the threat of vomit in the back of her throat.

"I thought you guys broke up?" Gibby questioned and this time Valerie put herself in the conversation.

"We did but it took us this long to realize we were meant to be. Isn't that right Freddie bear?" Valerie used a pet name which kind of took Freddie off guard.  
No one noticed but him and he was thankful for that.  
The vomit was pressing on the back of Sam's throat and she could feel it get closer.

No matter how hard Freddie tried keeping his mind on the conversation, his eyes were stuck on Sam.  
Her reaction wasn't at all what he expected; she made him feel as if he was non-existent and unimportant.  
Her eyes were focused on the center of the table.  
He couldn't help but noticed how incredible she looked tonight.  
She had worn his favorite color and he got to fully see the length of her glorious neck.

"Freddie?" Valerie questioned.  
That drew him out of his daze quick as he realized that Gibby and Valerie had concluded their conversation.

Carly didn't say one word to them as they left the table.  
Sam was determined not to throw up but it wasn't working, she quickly excused herself and sprinted towards the bathroom.

"Is she sick?" Gibby questioned as he watched Sam run to the bathroom.

"Yeah, it's heartache." Carly said, finishing her water.

Sam was out within 5 minutes, her face looked pale and her eyes were a little pink.  
She looked as if she were ready to cry but she was holding it back, careful not to let Freddie see her as she passed their table.

"Can we go? I'm not feeling very well." Sam questioned.  
They had been done long before Freddie and Valerie had gotten there and Carly instantly agreed, inviting Gibby back to her apartment for dessert.

_

After Carly had sent Sam to pick up some cold medicine for her sickness; she had taken this opportunity to tell Gibby what was really going on.

"He's doing what?" He shouted, standing from his seat on the couch.

"That was my reaction..." Carly said.

"He can't do that! Does he know what that'll do to her?" Gibby questioned as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"He knows but he doesn't care. Like I said, he's going to make her pay. She's paying alright in vomit and tears. Every time she sees him with her it makes Sam sick to the bone and she can't stand it any longer. She hasn't eaten very much in days and I don't know what to do..." Carly said in near tears herself.  
Yes, Sam had done some things to Freddie that she didn't think through.  
However, if Carly could forgive her then why couldn't he?

"I think I might have an idea..." Gibby said as he spilled his entire plan to Carly.

_

Sam had just gotten to her floor with a bag of medicine and cold remedies.  
She was convinced she was just coming down with a sickness and that it was nothing Nyquil couldn't cure.

Right as she started looking for her room key, here were the two people she didn't want to see.  
Freddie and Valerie.  
They were kissing and playing with each other's hands.  
Sam was stunned to find that Freddie was actually...kissing her.  
She felt that vomit in the back of her throat again.  
She hasn't eaten anything so what could there possibly be to throw up? Her lungs?

Freddie had Valerie pinned against the door and Sam was convinced that she had to find her room key faster.  
After she found it she pushed the door open and slammed it behind her.

Valerie and Freddie stopped kissing to look at the empty doorway and they both smirked to themselves.

"Ready for the real torture?" Valerie questioned as she pushed Freddie's apartment door opened and immediately pulled him inside.

"How thin are your walls?" Valerie questioned as she walked into his bedroom.

"I can often hear Sam talk on the phone and understand the entire phone call..." Freddie said, scared of where this was going.

"Play along" Valerie told him and she also told him to get on the bed beside her.  
They both had their hands on the walls and they sat on their knees.

"We're going to fake this out...you will have her in pain in no time." Valerie said as she listened carefully to try and catch Sam in her room.

Sam was just on the other side of the wall, changing into clothes that were a little more comfortable than her red dress.  
She had just thrown up everything she ate from childhood and she quickly took the Nyquil she bought so that she could get a decent night's rest.  
Once she lay down on the bed and fixed the pillows beneath her head she heard sounds coming from the other side of the wall.  
It was what seemed to moans, groans, heavy breathing, and a slight tapping on the wall let her know EXACTLY what was going on next door.

Her heart chipped off piece by piece as she listened to what was going on.  
She couldn't believe Freddie would even think about it with Valerie but she's been wrong before.

Sam took a pillow to each ear, covering them up firmly and crying silently as he heart began to crack.

_

They had finished with the last few moans and Valerie smiled to herself as her work was done.  
She was proud of how well they had faked it.

"You're a very good faker" Valerie whispered as she hopped off the bed to grab her purse.

"Thanks, are you off to your house?" Freddie whispered back.

"No, I've got a real date to attend to. See you later!" Valerie said as she waltzed right out of his apartment.  
He lay back on his bed and thought about how he felt when Sam had left.  
He had hurt really bad...but he didn't know how bad she was hurting right now.

He didn't know the extreme of his actions and he doubted he would ever know.  
What he also didn't know was how Gibby's plan was about to wear him down as well.

_

A/N:

Hey guys! I decided NOT to change the rating. I figured there wasn't an actual lemon so I didn't see the need to change it. I just wanted you guys to know that and if I think of anything else I need to tell you then I'll let you know in the next chapter.

Gibby has a plan? Who'd a thought? ;)


	7. Chapter 7: Make It Count

***A/N At The Bottom!

V.I.P reviewers: SorrisoD'amore, creddieseddiefan, sparts, alma, rocklife13, ccQTccQT, ChannySeddieAndDaseyAreMyLife, seddieshiper, hoperocks98, Brown-eyes-blondie, ., Clara, Purple xx, VeVe2491, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, EEvee, trainwreck17, Scomaru, Kpfan72491, MandarinWafflesOfHappiness

Do you guys know how awesome you are? Seriously? All of my readers and reviewers mean so much to me and I wouldn't trade you guys for the world! You have given me nothing but support and feedback and I LOVE IT! I have the best readers ever. You guys make me want to write everyday and to me that's a big deal. I've done fan fiction sites since I was in middle school but this is the first story to have so many great reviews! There will be more at the bottom! I love you guys!

Enjoy!

_

Sam was tired.  
Last night's episode had kept her up all night in tears with a heart that was quickly chipping with each minute.  
Her brain wasn't focused on anything but the betrayal she felt.  
Yes, she had walked out on him.  
Yes, she deserved everything she got.  
No, she was not over him.

She didn't know that she would ever get over Freddie.  
Too much had happened between them that it would be near impossible to overlook.  
She just doesn't understand how he moved on so fast...then again it was four years.

She was so exhausted that she didn't think she could make it through her door.  
Sam couldn't even find the energy to get her keys out of her purse.

"I'm starting to think you work too hard..."Carly said, walking out of her apartment door with Gibby in toe. Carly found the keys for her and opened the door for her as well.

"No one ever get's ahead by sitting...where were you guys going?" Sam questioned as she wiped the tears that formed after she yawned.

"We were coming to find you...we need to talk to you about something." Carly said, helping Sam get to a chair before she collapsed on her feet.

"Maybe we should come back tomorrow..." Gibby said as he analyzed a very tired Sam.  
Sam shook her head and peeled off her shoes.

"No, I just needed to get off my feet." She said and they all looked at the humungous blisters that were on her feet.  
Gibby shook his head and went to find some ice.

"Have you tried different shoes?" Carly questioned as she doctored both feet with the ice Gibby got.

"No...but what was it that you guys wanted to talk to me about?" Sam questioned.

"It was about what happened last night...we think we have an idea on how you can get over Freddie" Gibby said as they both sat down in front of her.

"Get over Freddie?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, just hear me out before you say no. Tasha has this brother, Todd, who has been studying in Paris for the last 3 years to become an artist. He's going to be in town for a couple of months on his break and we were thinking that you could go on a date with him...he's a really great guy, I've met him a couple of times." Gibby said, the real plan was stewing in his mind but Sam was getting the important part.

"I don't think I can..." Sam said as she stared off at the floor.  
Her eyes were threatening tears at the thought of letting Freddie go.

"Just give it a shot...if you don't like him then you don't have to go out with him anymore but at least give it one date. He'll be here in a couple of days and I can arrange a blind date for the both of you. Just...give it a try." Gibby begged and Sam just sat there.  
She really didn't think she could go out with anyone but Freddie.  
After Freddie had decided to date Valerie she assumed there was no other person for her.  
However, she'll never know how this guy is and if she can get over Freddie...unless she tries.

"It's just...Freddie was my...and I was his...it wouldn't feel right." Sam said, cutting out parts of her sentence.

"Come on Sam...I'm watching how everything is affecting you. Just try to be happy...please?" Carly begged as she stared at Sam.  
Sam pondered all the possibilities and all the bad things that could happen if she did this...suddenly she had another idea in mind; to make Freddie jealous.

"Okay...I'll give it a shot." Sam agreed and was then choked by Carly's big hug.

Carly and Gibby left after their short meeting with Sam.

"So, do you think she'll figure it out?" Carly questioned after they had gotten back inside her apartment.

"No, I think we planned this out perfectly. Putting her with Todd will drive Freddie insane with jealousy. We both know how he feels when he sees Sam with other guys...imagine if she was dating another one. He's going to go insane." Gibby said.

"What if she falls in love with Todd? What happens then?" Carly questioned.

"She won't. She loves Freddie too much to do that. They are meant to be together...we just have to push Freddie out of his rampage and push Sam back in her element." Gibby said as he grabbed his coat to leave.

_  
Todd and Tasha flew in today and Sam couldn't ignore the butterflies.  
What if this guy was NOT her type?  
What if Carly was wrong?  
Could she get out of this if she wanted to?  
Nothing about what she was doing felt right to her and it was causing her to feel sick.

She looked in the mirror and couldn't help but feel so plain.  
It was just a date at Chubby's Burger Joint so she didn't feel over dressed.  
Her dark denim skinny jeans were a little tighter than when she last put them on.  
Her black tank top was a little plain but it would cover up any ketchup stains she would happen to spill.  
The one thing she got used to in California was heels, but for some reason she felt iffy when she put them on.  
Not to mention the huge blisters that still remained on her feet kept her from wearing anything uncomfortable.  
So, a simple pair of ballet flats would do for tonight.

A knock on her door pulled her out of her trance and she immediately went to pull the door open.  
There were no second thoughts about the plan once she saw the boy she would be going on a date with.  
His smile was entrancing, so bright and big, and it was the first thing she noticed.  
His muscles were large but not too large...she felt she could still take him.  
The dark eyes, the dark hair, the olive complexion, the biker shirt and worn leather jacket drove her to another edge of crazy.  
He was so...handsome.

"Are you Samantha Puckett?" His voice was semi-deep but he made her giddy.  
He was one of those boys that could pass for an Abercrombie model but he'd turn them down...he could do better than Abercrombie.  
He could actually be on the cover of Rolling Stone.

Sam nodded and flashed a smile of her own.  
No matter how sexy this boy is...she had to focus on getting Freddie back.  
That didn't mean she didn't want to go on a test drive.

"I am...are you Todd?" She questioned, leaning against the entry way.

"I am. I'm sorry I'm a little bit late...you don't mind going by motorcycle, do you?" Sam smiled largely and felt like her old self again.  
She felt dangerous and crazy like she had in the past...even though she was very toned down.  
That still didn't stop the adrenaline rush.

"I have no problem with that." She agreed and walked down the hallway with Todd next to her.

_

Todd was a very funny guy.  
He had Sam laughing at all of his jokes and they even had a very deep talk about some subjects.

"So, why art?" Sam questioned as she ate her fries.

"I was raised to express myself freely and the only way I could do that was through paint. I've been painting since I was old enough to finger paint and know not to eat it on the way..." Just as Sam laughed a figure walked in the door.  
Actually, it was a couple of figures.

_Do I have a GPS?_

Sam asked herself as she watched Freddie and Valerie take a seat at the booth behind them.  
Well...this just made the date lousy.

"Are you okay?" Todd questioned, a hint of concern graced his features.

"Yeah, I'm fine...do you think we could go get some ice cream?" Sam questioned, wanting to leave immediately.  
Todd smiled his ever so brilliant smile and nodded his head.

They both got up and she grabbed his hand for Freddie to see.  
Freddie's mouth dropped a little bit as he watched them leave.

"Well, that was pathetic." Valerie commented as she reread the menu.

"I know, I think she's trying to get back at me..." Freddie said.

"I wasn't talking about her, I was talking about you!" Valerie said giving him a look.  
"Every time you look at her you have this puppy dog look of desperation and then you get angry when you see her with another guy. You're not dating her anymore which gives her license to go around with other people. We've still got some tricks up our sleeves to make her crack..." Valerie's mind was rolling with ideas to hurt Sam...but Freddie couldn't get over that she left holding that guy's hand.

_

A/N!

I had questions to answer but I'm going to answer them the next chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated as fast but I would have updated sooner had the internet cable NOT been out in our residence hall. I apologize that it's so late and that this chapter was kind of suckish.  
I'm definitely not proud of this chapter and I feel like it would have been better but I've just been so tired.  
However, I am going to make a promise to all of you wonderful readers that the chapters will get better and won't be as suckish as this one.

Now, I NEED some ideas for a new story.

Should I do another iCarly or do something else?  
Also, I don't know you've read my bio on my profile but I do requests.  
If you request to have a fanfic or something of that nature I would love to write them for you.

I hope you guys don't hate me because this chapter sucked.  
I promise they'll be better after this one!

LOVE YOU GUYS!

Katy Elaine Dane 


	8. Chapter 8: Quadruple Date Part 1

***A/N At The Bottom (You Guys Know The Drill :D)

V.I.P Reviewers: KPfan72491, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, ComplicatedLove, deviocity, hartful13, MandarinWafflesOfSaltyness, seddiefan97, VeVe2491, Brown-eyed-blondie, Purple xx, shoyoKokoko, Sushihiro, Letsavethearth, ccQTccQT, creddieseddiefan, rocklife13

All of my readers and reviewers deserve the world brought to them on a silver plate. You guys are the best and I truly can't thank you enough for the support I'm getting behind these stories. Being a full time college student and a part time visitation receptionist for my dorm house, it's really great that I have all of your support and that you are so great about feedback. It's really important to me that you are happy!  
Now, onward to the chapter!

-XOX-

"Did you ever get over her?" Valerie asked as she stirred her coffee on Freddie's coffee table.  
Freddie had a couple days off from work and he chose to spend his time plotting against Sam.

"I'm still not over her…" Freddie said.  
It was true that he was still in love with her.  
Even though she walked away from him, he couldn't just forget her.  
She was forever engraved in his mind and in his heart.

"Then why are you plotting against her?" Valerie questioned.

"So I can prove a point." Freddie answered, slamming the dishwasher door closed.

"I don't understand what point this proves." Valerie said, finishing off what was left of her coffee and setting it gently in the sink.  
Freddie mentally cursed her for it seeing as he just finished with the dishes.

"That she hurt me and I want to show her what it felt like." Freddie said, gathering up the newspapers on the table and throwing them in the garbage, right where Valerie was standing.

"This is a real messed up way to do this…" Valerie pointed out as she grabbed her purse next to the door.

"I thought you were on board with this! Why are you suddenly changing your mind?" He shouted as she found her house keys in his cookie jar.

"I am on board with you about this but I just wanted to let you know what you were doing…I'm all for destroying Sam Puckett but as a girl I know how hard it gets. I also know that I've never seen you this worked up about something she's done." Valerie said, finding her coat.

"You just worry about the talk show you have in the works and leave the rest of the thinking to me. I've got it under control…I know what I'm doing." Freddie said.  
Valerie nodded and walked out of the apartment with her head held high.  
She knew she was on board with it yesterday but she didn't know that she was anymore.  
She knew what Freddie was trying to do and it hurt her to even think about it.  
What he was doing made Valerie realize that as a woman this could be particularly heart shattering for someone who wasn't already used to heart break.

Valerie just had to remember that she was in it for the talk show.

-XOX-

"Dinner at Carly's apartment?" Freddie questioned Gibby.  
Gibby was just leaving the building that he working in when an idea struck him.  
Of course he had to clear it with Carly but he figured it couldn't be too terrible.

"Yeah, think of it as a quadruple date. It would be Carly and her boyfriend Jake, you and Valerie, Sam and Todd, and Tasha with me. It would be fun and it'd be nice to get the gang back together for dinner anyway." Gibby said, hoping onto a bus that leads back to his hotel room.

"Sure Gibbs, that sounds like a great idea…you don't think Carly will mind all of us in the same room?" Freddie assumed Gibby had heard of the fight between Sam and him.  
Freddie also knew Carly was probably very hesitant to have them all in the same room.

"Of course she won't mind! It was her suggestion." Gibby said.  
Freddie looked at his watch to realize he had 3 hours before the dinner would begin.

"Well, thanks for the invite Gibby! We'll see you all tonight!" Freddie said before he hung up the phone.  
After that, he immediately called Valerie.

It was never Carly's idea, it was all Gibby's.  
Gibby was just lucky that Carly was going along with it.  
The real challenge would be trying to get Sam there.

-XOX-

"Are you completely insane?" Sam questioned Carly after she had practically broken into Sam's apartment.

"I'm completely sane. Listen, maybe if you are around them with Todd it won't feel so wrong anymore. I think all you need is a little push in the right direction to getting over Freddie." Carly explained.

"Carly, I don't think I can get over Freddie completely. Last night was amazing! Todd was sweet, sensitive to me, a real gentleman, and not to mention completely cute but he's no Freddie." Sam said as she searched her own fridge to find some sort of comfort food.

"It's just one night of dinner in my apartment. If at any point you feel uncomfortable you can leave. Just let being with Todd settle in before you say you'll never get over Freddie." Carly begged.  
Sam hated it when Carly begged, that usually meant Sam would give in anyway.

"Fine. What time?" Sam questioned.  
Just like Sam thought, she would give in.

"You've got 3 hours. I've got to get back to the casserole now but I'll see you tonight. Let Todd know!" Carly said, rushing to get out of the apartment.

Sam knew this wasn't going to end well.  
What she also knew was that she needed to look cute tonight.  
If it was not for Freddie then it was for Todd.

-XOX-

"You look beautiful!" Todd exclaimed once Sam had walked out of her bedroom.  
She didn't feel as beautiful as she looked.  
She felt dirty and unreal in her skinny jeans, red babydoll top, and tan heels.  
Her hair was in a ponytail with her bangs upswept.

Todd looked just as gorgeous as he did last night.  
Worn jeans, black shirt, and his sophisticated smile made him almost irresistible.

"Thanks" She smiled as he came up to her and gave her a hug.  
His scent was pure sandalwood…Freddie wore the same thing.  
She felt herself get lost in his scent and she felt herself hugging him tighter to him, picturing Freddie in her mind.  
She kicked herself into reality when she realized she was hugging Todd instead.

"Are you ready for dinner?" Todd questioned, holding his arm out for her to hold onto.  
She smiled widely at his gentleman charm.

"I think I am…" She said and took ahold of his arm.

As they walked out of her apartment and into Carly's, the mood for everything took a violent change.  
Carly's apartment was filled with peppy music and smells of a dinner cooked well.  
Sam noticed that Freddie and Valerie weren't here yet and that kind of made her hope they weren't coming.

"Hey! Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes. Do you guys want something to drink?" Carly asked over the music.  
Gibby smiled at Sam as he held onto Tasha's waste.

"What do you want me to get you to drink?" Todd asked in her ear.  
His voice sent shivers up and down her spine in a weird way.  
The only other person that can make her shiver is Freddie…somehow that really scared her.

"Um, Sprite sounds fine." Todd smiled at her and he left her side to get a drink.  
Sam hurried over to Gibby and Tasha to carry on a conversation.

"Please tell me they're not coming" Sam demanded once she reached Gibby.

"He's coming…in fact, there he is." Gibby said as he motioned to where Freddie had walked through the door with Valerie attached at the hip.  
Sam swallowed hard and realized that Todd had appeared at her side again with her drink.  
She graciously took it and smiled up at him as they carried on a conversation.  
Sam refused to realize that they were there, she was determined to have a good time.

"Do you want to dance? This is my favorite song." Todd asked, taking her cup from her hand and setting it on the counter.  
Sam nodded as he took her by the waist and led her around the floor to the beat of the song.  
Sam noticed that Gibby and Tasha were doing the exact same thing.

Sam decided to look at Freddie and noticed that he was stealing quick glances at her and Todd together but then looking away with a pained expression.

"Would you stop looking at them?" Valerie hissed after he had turned his head back to their conversation.

"I'm trying…I just never pictured her with a guy like him" Freddie said, looking at Valerie.

"As opposed to a guy like you? Are you getting mad that she went from Geek to All American Bad Boy?" Freddie rolled his eyes and then Carly shouted dinner.

-XOX-

***A/N

This chapter sucked too.  
It was more of a filler than a story.  
The next one should be interesting so I hope I can keep you grounded until that one comes out.

I didn't really have any questions to answer this time but if I do and I just didn't answer it then I'll probably answer it next time.  
However, the next chapter will be BETTER and I PROMISE that it will be.  
I need to stop writing so late but I will give you guys a hint.

There are a couple of blowouts in the next one and possibly a winter vacation?  
We'll see

I hope you guys are having a good time reading.  
It will get more interesting, I PROMISE the next one will be better.  
I give you my word.

Also, Halloween is coming up in about a month and a half.  
I was thinking of doing another Seddie but with Halloween as the main theme.  
Any thoughts on that?  
Let me know

I'm going to try to get the next chapter out tomorrow!

Love,  
Katy Elaine 


	9. Chapter 9: Quadruple Date Part 2

V.I.P Reviewers: SorrisoD'amore, creddieseddiefan, VeVe2491, Sushihiro, whatifizzyx, , shoyoKokoko, irockanddontuforgetit,  
Brown-eyed-blondie, Love Story x, ., Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Kpfan72491, ComplicatedLove, MandarinWafflesOfSaltyness

Onward to chapter

-XOX-

Chapter 9: Quadruple Date Part 2  
Song of the Chapter: She's Out Of My League by Stephen Speaks

Dinner couldn't have been more awkward for everyone.  
It was the first time, since she's been back, that Freddie and Sam have been at the same table.  
Carly was silently wishing that this wasn't happening but she didn't want to call them both out in front of everyone.

Freddie was staring Todd and Sam down to the core.  
Inside, Sam felt that he was staring at her and she refused to look at him for fear of his temper.  
Todd didn't notice anything and was trying to make Sam laugh with all of his corny jokes; she found them funny which drove Freddie to a new extreme.  
He was completely peeved.  
This wasn't supposed to happen; this was completely screwing with everything he had planned but it wasn't ruining it.

Valerie slapped Freddie's side from under the table to tell him to quit staring, but he was paying no mind.  
Food was being passed around and at one point Freddie slammed the spoon in the dish so hard that it startled everyone from out of their skin.

"Freddie, are you okay?" Carly asked across the table after Freddie had slammed a spoon in the casserole dish.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said viciously, never taking his eyes off Sam and Todd.  
Carly gave him a look of despair but Freddie wasn't paying attention.

Dinner was eaten in tension and Sam could feel his eyes burning holes through her skin.  
She felt like she had betrayed him in some way but was she not to feel the same way about he and Valerie?  
Dinner was over and Sam had this great idea to watch a movie so that maybe the attention would be averted off Sam and Freddie's invisible feud.

"Hey, let's watch a movie!" Sam suggested as she stood up from her seat.

"Yeah, let's!" Freddie mocked.  
Valerie looked at him with a heated look, clearly irritated with his behavior.  
Sam turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry, do you have a problem?" Sam shot at him. She was tired of being miss nice girl tonight; she had been stared at most of the night that she couldn't enjoy whatever time she had with Todd.

"Yeah, I have a problem with you!" Freddie shouted at her, placing bother hands firmly on the kitchen table and shaking it in the process.

"Freddie, I think you need to sit down." Valerie said quietly so that only he could hear her.  
He chose to ignore her warning and stared into Sam's eyes, finding the same fire that he was shooting through his eyes.

"I think that I should excuse myself to the bathroom…" Todd said to Sam with a smile.

"No, I have a problem with you too!" Freddie shouted at Todd and Carly immediately stood up.

"You and Sam can take this outside," she said with a stern face.  
Sam looked at Carly, as if to beg her not to send her out there.

"Now." Carly said, walking to open the front door and motioning for them to leave.  
Sam stalked to go outside the door with Freddie behind her; Carly slammed the door behind them both.

-XOX-

"You can't treat me like a human?" Sam charged at him as soon as the door closed.

"You don't deserve to be treated like a human!" Freddie shot back.

"I come back and all I've gotten out of you is disappointment and glares. Not to mention I get to walk around every day and see you and Valerie! You guys are everywhere I go! Do you have a tracking chip or something on me? I can't go to dinner and not see both of you. Why are you using her against me?" Sam accused.

"I'm not using her…" Freddie veered off into a different tone of voice.

"Then what are you doing with her?" Sam questioned, near tears as she spoke with him. It wasn't a real conversation but it was a real fight.  
It was different from ignoring each other but it was still awful.

"Maybe I like her! Maybe she won't up and leave me like you did! Maybe she actually cares about me!" Freddie shouted in her face. Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing and felt the words sting the back of her eyes.

Freddie silently wished she wouldn't cry but another part of him wanted to see her in tears.

"You know I cared…" Sam whispered.

"You never showed it!" Freddie shouted.

"Why? Because I didn't say I loved you?" Sam argued, wiping the angry tears out of her eyes before they had a chance to fall.

"You know what, it's not even about that anymore. I'm with Valerie right now!" It pained Freddie to say what he said.  
There was a good chance that he would regret it later but he wasn't even thinking that.

"You can move on but I can't? This isn't the double standard!" Sam shouted.

"I don't believe you're truly happy." Freddie said, as if to convince himself that she wasn't happy.

"I don't think you know me anymore…" She trailed off and watched his expression go from anger to hurt.  
He knew her and he knew she didn't mean that, but to hear her say it hurt a lot.  
He watched her walk past him and opened the door to reveal the crowd that was listening through the door.  
Sam spotted Todd coming out of the bathroom and he smiled at her.

She took her teary smile and went over to kiss him right in front of Freddie.  
The kiss wasn't anything spectacular but she had to admit that it wasn't Freddie.

Freddie just took Valerie by the hand and left to go back to his apartment.  
Sam just stood there and held onto Todd's arm.

-XOX-

"You almost blew it that time short stop." Valerie chimed in, throwing her purse on the table.

"I'm aware…" Freddie whispered.  
Valerie noticed the change in his voice and noticed the soft sniffles he was making.

"Are you crying?" Valerie questioned.

"Yeah, I am. This means war and Todd just became a new weapon." Freddie said, wiping the angry tears from his eyes.

"Can you strap on your brain for a second? If you love her then why can't you just try to win her back?" Valerie asked.

Freddie didn't know why he couldn't.  
He knew he would have no chance in hell over Todd.  
He had to play the same ball game…the plan was still in action.

"Because I deserve to win…" Freddie said, looking off at the city lights that gleamed outside of his window.

-XOX-  
**A/N:

Hey guys!  
Guess who's got strep throat? Yep, that would be me.  
I'm sorry I'm so late getting out Chapter 9 but I'm trying  
I hope to have this story done by the end of the month but I'm working on it :D

Okay, so apparently there were a few questions that I didn't answer and I'm going to answer them below!

1. Did Sam and Freddie date before she left?  
A: Yes, they did date before and that's why he felt so comfortable saying he loved her but I guess she didn't feel comfortable saying it back

2. Do you have a boyfriend?  
A: I do not haha

3. How can you say what love is?  
A: I can't say what it is but I have a theory of what it is, like everyone else. I've had a boyfriend before haha and there's actually a story I've written that was based on me and him, just because the way we ended up together and how we ended apart was like a fairytale and a nightmare. If you guys are interested in reading my love life, it's a little interesting, then I would be glad to see if I can do a fanfic on it or maybe an original but post it somewhere else. Let me know haha.

4. I'm looking into college and I was wondering what it was like for you?  
A: Well it depends on what kind of college you go to. I got to a private college so things are a little different than how they would be if I went to a university. My school is quite small and secluded but it's beautiful. I definitely drink a lot of coffee and read a lot of chapters in the text book. I also become deprived of sleep and get quite stressed but other than that, my residence hall is a pretty quiet place, I don't have a roommate because mine didn't show up, I have good study partners and friends, and my campus is gorgeous! So, if you want to know more then continue to message me with your questions.

5. What are you doing for Halloween?  
A: I am actually going to dress up, hand candy out in my hall, and go to my first college costume party. It should be a blast

Okay, so questions 2, 3 &4 are from my messages and I am going to try to get chapter 10 out a little quicker than last time!

Love you guys!  
As always, you're all the bomb!

Katy Elaine 


	10. QUESTIONS & ANSWERS IMPORTANT!

Questions & Answers (IMPORTANT INFORMATION! MUST READ!)

1. How do you become a VIP reviewer?  
A: you become a VIP reviewer just by reviewing the story and expressing your opinion so, if you review then you should see your name in the next chapter. If you don't then contact me immediately and I'll change it

2. Do you get sick a lot?  
A: I actually get sick very infrequently but because I'm at college and I'm around new germs, new people, new climate, I'm prone to get a little more sick than I was used to. I do know that I've had the flu once (not H1N1), I've have pneumonia, I've had head colds, strep throat (currently), stomach viruses, etc. If I get sick then I get it bad.

3. You're story sounds like the story iDo Care by limegreenrocks. Did you get the idea from her?  
A: Let me tell you that after I received this review that I went to look up this person. I had never heard of her before in my life and I certainly haven't read the story. We have very few similar aspects of the story such as: Sam leaving and returning and Freddie dating a skunkbag (Valerie). However, my story doesn't do what hers did, mine's about Freddie getting revenge on Sam, Sam leaving because she was scared to love Freddie, and all these plans and plots that they all have. Not to mention, Carly ended up with a character I made (named Jake) so we're completely different. I messaged limegreenrocks about it though because I DID NOT want her to think I took her story, because I didn't. I've only read a maximum of 3 stories on here and they all deal with different things. Only one of them was a Seddie story but it was a oneshot.

4. Can you go more in depth about what Todd looks like?  
A: I've gotten two of the same question from different people and I've finally decided to tell you guys what Todd looks like in my mind. If you would prefer him to look the way you imagine him then skip this question haha but in my head he looks a lot like Taylor Lautner does in Rolling Stone. It's that bad boy edge look that I was going for. So, that's what he looks like in my mind.

5. Carly has a boyfriend?  
A: Correct, she is dating a character I made up and his name is Jake. I couldn't remember if there was a Jake in the show or not but this one is made up in my head also. If you want to picture him a little clearer since I didn't describe him completely, then I will tell you how I picture him. He looks like a Kamen Edwards. Totally gorgeous, the eyes just get me. 


	11. Chapter 10: Take A Vacation?

Chapter 10: Take A Vacation?  
Song of Chapter: I'll be Home for Christmas by Rascal Flatts

V.I.P Reviewers: irockanddontuforgetit, creddieseddiefan, shoyoKokoko, Nicki, ccQTccQT, MandarinWafflesOfSaltyness, Brown-eyed-blondie, KarlaRockAngel, Sushihiro, Complicated Love, .BeautifulDreamer.x, hartful13, Kpfan72491, Hoperocks98

^ Those were from both chapters you all don't know how amazing you truly are! I feel so lucky to have all of these great readers.

-XOX-

It had finally happened!  
It was something Sam had slaved over since she moved back and she was finally moving up.

After Sam had gotten to work late, spilled coffee all over her boss, and fell on a pile of papers that she had to rearrange afterwards, she thought that her day was done.  
She felt like she was going to get fired any minute.  
Boy was she wrong!  
SHE GOT PROMOTED!  
The major boss of the radio show saw her potential and also recognized her from iCarly.  
Instantly he realized that his show ratings would sky rocket if he had someone from a world renowned web show.

Yes, Sam Puckett has been promoted to Radio Show Host on Live In Seattle.  
The hours were longer, the pay was better, and she got holidays off.

She didn't know why…but the first person she wanted to tell was Freddie.  
He knew her dreams and he knew how far she would go to get them…but they weren't on speaking terms.  
He didn't know her anymore…that still stung.

She didn't want to tell Carly just yet.  
She didn't want to tell Gibby just yet either…  
Then it hit her…she could tell Todd.

"You got promoted?" Todd shouted as he stood from her couch.

"Yes I did! You are looking at the new Radio Show Host of Live In Seattle!" She shouted but was shocked to find that her feet were no longer on the ground.  
Todd had picked her up and started spinning her around at the excitement.

"We have to celebrate!" Todd said as he placed her back on the ground.  
Sam thought that celebrating sounded good.  
It was at this point that she decided to tell Carly and Gibby.

"I haven't told anyone else yet…how can we celebrate?" Sam questioned.

"Our parents, Tasha and I, have a mountain house in Breckenridge, Colorado. We can invite everyone to come up there and stay the week. It's got major skiing ramps, hot chocolate, snow, and the best time of your life written all over the place." Todd suggested.  
Sam had an instant smile on her face.

It would be great to get away for a week with Carly, Gibby, Carly's Boyfriend, Tasha, and Todd.  
It would be wonderful to get away from all the stress she's been having.  
Not just work…but Freddie.  
She needed a break, a time to relax, a time to escape reality.

-XOX-

"We're NOT inviting them!" Sam shouted after Carly had suggested it.  
Carly stood from her chair with a sympathetic look on her face.

"I know that fight between you guys was recent and hurtful, but you've both got to put it behind you. We're all adults here and you have to get used to him being with Valerie just like he has to get used to you being with Todd." Carly said and Sam hated that she made sense.

"No, this is the time celebrate a long hard couple of months. I don't know that I can stand being on vacation with them…" Sam said.

-XOX-

"Valerie can't go…" Freddie said to Carly in his apartment.

"This is a good thing!" Carly said.

"No, it's not. The plan has to fall through and if she's not there I don't know what's going to happen." Freddie said as he ran his hand through his hair.  
He looked rough; he looked like he hadn't slept in a few days.

"Are you feeling okay?" Carly questioned as she got up from his table.

"Yes, I'm just exhausted…" Freddie said, trying to brush off these feelings.

"You've been up thinking about her haven't you?" Carly questioned.

"Her being with Todd is really bothersome! He's so…" Freddie was cut off by Carly.

"Not like you?" Carly finished.  
Freddie turned away from her and walked to his living room.

"You know what, you're going on the trip…We leave tomorrow around 8 if we want to get a head start on traffic. It's just for a few days because Gibby has to get back to work. Try to behave…" Freddie contemplated what was said and heard Carly close the door on her way out.  
What was going on?  
Everything was screwing up!

He had to have this plan work…even if that meant taking things into a different level.

-XOX-

The quiet was eerie on the way to the house.  
Sam was slapped in the middle of Todd and Freddie which made it all the more uncomfortable.  
Gibby was driving the Tahoe and holding hands with Tasha who was in the passenger seat while Carly was snuggled up next to Jake in the seat in front of everyone.

What was really killing Sam was the mix of Freddie's and Todd's colognes.  
Sam found her nose more partial to Freddie's but there was something about Todd's cologne that made her feel weak.  
Freddie's was making her feel different emotions and she couldn't pick which one she preferred.

She slumped back in the seat and hit Freddie's arm on the way back.

"Sorry…" She whispered before turning her attention to Todd.  
Freddie watched with pure hate in his eyes.  
He had never heard her say sorry to him…ever.  
He was hating how she was talking to him, laughing at everything he said, it drove him insane and it took everything he had not to snap like he had at the dinner table.

After they pulled in a long gravel driveway, they were immediately taken through snow covered woods.  
It was beautiful see and all Freddie could think about was the snow that would land in Sam's hair, on her eyelashes, and on her clothes.  
She would look so beautiful…but he was getting carried away with his emotions.

"We're here!" Gibby said, jumping out of the car to help the passengers in the back out of their seats.  
This was no house, this was a mansion.  
From what Freddie was told, this place had 5 bedrooms, a living room, kitchen, sauna/indoor pool, and its own ski lodge out back.

"Okay, Room assignments guys!" He said as they unpacked all the bags.

"Todd, you'll stay next to mine and Tasha's room which are the first two rooms. Carly and Jake, you'll be staying in the middle room closest to the living room. Freddie your room is the last room in the back next to Sam's room. Alright, let's head out!" Both Freddie and Sam stopped in their tracks as if to question where their rooms were.  
Surely they didn't put their rooms together…that would be a mistake.

-XOX-

***A/N

You remember how I said College was stressful?  
Yeah, well, I wasn't telling any lies.  
I've been SWAMPED in work but I've actually finished my homework for the rest of the week.  
Which can only mean that there will be a iMoved Back chapter palooza going on!

I did have some questions that people asked me but if it's okay, I'm going to answer them in the next one.  
I have a class at 8am and I wanted to get this out.

I hope none of you hate me or have forgotten my story!  
That would be my worst nightmare.  
I would have posted a few days ago but FanFiction was acting up on my account so I don't know what's going on there haha. 

Anyway, thank you all that are reading and reviewing!  
It's truly making my life!

Love,  
KatyElaineDane


	12. Chapter 11: Where'd She Go?

V.I.P Reviewers: irockanddontuforgetit, rocklife13, creddieseddiefan, Brown-eyed-blondie, shoyoKoko, VeVe2491, MandarinWafflesOfSaltyness, Killer-Daisy, Complicated Love, Sushihiro, hartful13, Kpfan72491, Nicki.

The one's that reviewed my questions were put under this V.I.P reviewer list because I couldn't remember if I had done that in Chapter 10 or not…so I'm doing it again.  
I would have posted this earlier but the stupid internet connection in the hotel sucks buckets and says I have no connectivity whatsoever…so that's a bust.  
Not to mention I'm at the beach and have time to actually write…I'll be back home on Friday so I can post it then but other than that

OH YEAH! NEWSFLASH!  
I want a beta for my stories if some of you are interested  
If you are interested, there's a quick form I want you to fill out and email to me and it's just basics.  
If you want a rundown of the form it's basically going to be, what's your username, what's your email (so I can send the chapters to you), and a quick question as to why you should be my beta…there might be another question or two but nothing personal or too serious.

PLUS! I'll be doing a poll soon, so look out for that.  
Otherwise, enjoy the story 

Chapter 11: Where'd She Go?  
Song Of The Chapter: Fall Into You by David Hodges feat. Amy Lee

Awkward.  
There was no other feeling between the two of them than awkwardness.  
The fights they've had still plagued their minds and it was hard to get rid of it.

Freddie followed Sam to the back of the house where both of their rooms were.  
He watched her struggle to carry several bags but decided against asking to help her.  
He knew exactly what she'd say if he tried.  
She'd question that all of sudden he wanted to talk to her and for what? Just to help.

Where's Todd, the knight and shining armor?  
He's not going to carry her bags for her to her room?  
What a gentleman.

They both reached the doors to their rooms and Sam didn't hesitate to quickly open her door.  
She knew that Freddie had been watching her and it bothered her that he didn't ask to help her.  
Then again, he wouldn't.  
He knew what she'd say…of course he would.

She kicked the door shut behind her and dropped her bags on top of her neatly made bed.  
Sure, the room was big and beautiful with a big window that showed the falling snow landing on the snow that was already on the ground.  
The fireplace wasn't lit yet but it was right across from the end of the bed.  
She sighed and decided to go hang her coat in the closet and then she heard Freddie's door shut.

Great.  
That was exactly what she needed.  
The walls were paper thin and she could hear him move around the room.  
He wasn't talking but she could tell that he was pacing.

That was something she could never take about Freddie and that was his pacing.  
She decided to leave her bags packed and left her room and stalled outside of his door.  
She wondered what he was pacing about but then she saw Todd at the end of the hallway.

Sam smiled when he did and they walked to the main living room hand in hand.  
-XOX-

"They put her next to my room…" Freddie said on the phone when he realized Sam was out of her room.

"The problem is? She's your neighbor at the Bushwell. What makes this any different?" Valerie questioned as she cooked dinner for her real boyfriend.  
No, her boyfriend had no idea this was going on and that was the real reason she couldn't go on the trip with all of them.

"The problem is that the walls are so thin that we can hear each other move around the room…that's the problem. It's a good thing she's not in her room right now or she'd hear this conversation. " said Freddie as he fished through his luggage to find his sweater. The long sleeve shirt he had on wasn't warm enough.

"Well…that does put a damper on our conversations…look, Luke is coming over in a few minutes and I haven't finished this dinner yet. Can you call later or something?" Valerie questioned but she wasn't given an answer.  
Freddie hung up the phone once he heard Sam enter her room with Todd.  
Their laughter sickened him and he had to leave his room.

-XOX-

Dinner was a little more awkward than the room situation.  
Carly tried to make jokes but was failing at every single one of them.  
Gibby was too busy talking to Tasha and Todd was carrying on a conversation with Jake.  
This left Freddie and Sam to eat in silence.

No one noticed the unseen tension between the two and it just got worse as the night went on.  
They all sat by the fire and shared embarrassing stories in front of one another…a couple laughs were shed by the both of them but they were fading as the moments neared for them to go to sleep.

Freddie followed Sam back into where their rooms were.  
Sam looked back at Freddie for the first time that night and suddenly wished she hadn't.  
Their eyes met for the first time in a few days and it pained her to see his eyes.  
His eyes were her favorite feature because they held so much emotion in them…but this time they held none.  
It was as if he was blank canvas.  
No one had painted a picture.

She continued to walk but quickened her pace to hurry and get to her room.  
Never looking back again and slamming her door behind her.

Freddie whipped out his phone and dialed Valerie's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Play along." Freddie said before opening his door and closing it behind him.

"Hey Val, I've missed you." Freddie said.  
He knew that Sam was listening and indeed she could hear the conversation.  
She removed her jacket and decided she was going to light a fire in the fireplace.

"She can hear you can't she?" Valerie said with a laugh.

"I don't know how I can stand to be away from you…" Freddie tried to make his voice sound as romantic as possible.

"As sweet as that is, Luke is still here." Valerie said.

"It really is a shame you can't be here with me." Freddie said and acted as if he was talking to Sam on the other line.  
Valerie was quiet on the other line and Sam was intently listening to this conversation.

" Oh, you have to go sleep? Okay, I wish you sweet dreams…Oh, and Valerie?" Freddie called out and Valerie noticed what he was getting ready to do.  
Sam stood up and turned towards the wall and stared at it.  
It was as if she was bracing herself for the blow that she knew was coming.

"You better not be getting ready to say what I think you're going to say…" Valerie warned.  
She peered into the room where Luke was sitting down and waiting intently for Valerie to come back.

"I love you…" Freddie said and closed his eyes.  
It hurt him almost as much as it hurt Sam to hear it.  
Valerie sighed on the other end and hung up on him.

Half of Sam's heart shattered and she fought the tears that were forming.  
She wasn't going to cry over anything Freddie, she had promised herself that she wouldn't.  
She finally knew that he was spreading those words like wild fire and she finally knew what they meant to her.  
She knew that he would move on from her eventually but she didn't know that you could say you loved someone after being with them for a short amount of time.

She promised herself…she wasn't going to cry.  
Promises never last…Freddie just proved it.

-XOX-

Breakfast that morning wasn't awkward anymore…it was empty.  
Sam faked that she had a massive headache and would prefer to skip breakfast.  
Todd went to take care of Sam with breakfast in bed.  
Freddie sat at the table with Carly and Gibby while Tasha and Jake slept in.

Freddie knew exactly why Sam wasn't coming out for breakfast but he decided to play dumb.  
Tasha walked out of her bedroom and kissed Gibby on the cheek.

"Let's going skiing tonight!" Tasha shouted before grabbing a bowl of cereal herself.  
Gibby nodded and Carly just kind of steered away from it.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Todd said as he came around the corner with Sam who was being held around the waist by Todd.  
She looked a little rough.  
Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was sticking out in some places, and she squinting from the obscene amount of bright lights in the kitchen.

"Sam, you look horrible." Carly said and instantly knew what had happened.  
She glanced at Freddie who kept his eyes in his cereal bowl.

"Thanks…I've never been skiing so this will be fun." She said through her hoarse voice.  
She clutched her sweater closer to her body and crept closer to Todd's warm body.

"You've never been skiing? Wow…we're going to have some fun tonight then!" Todd laughed and actually got a small smile out of Sam.  
It was hard to be around someone with a contagious smile.  
He had been trying to make her smile all morning.

-XOX-

"Do you think I have enough ski gear on?" Sam asked sarcastically.  
She had on 3 sweaters, a big jacket, a pair of ski pants and two more pants underneath that, snow shoes, a hat, earmuffs, and two pairs of gloves.  
She was a walking coat factory.

Todd laughed and adjusted her jacket a little bit.  
She didn't think she could move with all this ski gear.

Sam looked outside and noticed the snow was falling a little heavier now and it looked like the snow was blowing it as well.

"Should we really go skiing? It looks like there's a snow storm coming…" She pointed out to Todd as he zipped up her jacket.

"Are you chickening out of the skiing?" He joked and Sam laughed a little.

"Sam Puckett never chickens out!" She exclaimed.

"Then a little snow won't hurt you." He said, sticking out his tongue while he zipped up his own jacket.  
That still didn't push the fear of a snow storm out of her head.  
At least Gibby was going skiing with Todd, Freddie, and herself.  
One big happy family.

"Are you sure you don't want to go skiing again?" Sam questioned Tasha and Carly.  
They had gone out this afternoon and didn't feel like going out again.

"No, we're good" Tasha smiled as she sipped her tea.  
Sam silently wished that they would go but Gibby was better than no one at all.

"Come on, let's go before it gets completely dark." Todd said and that worried Sam a little bit.  
Freddie followed all of them out and then figured out why Sam was so hesitant to go.  
She was afraid of heights.

Freddie noticed her slightly shaking as she got on the ski lift that they had in their backyard.  
They owned their own ski mountain.  
Sam kept looking down and wished that she had backed out when she had the chance.  
Freddie noticed that and got a little worried for her.  
Heights for Sam were like tight spaces for Carly.  
They downright scared her.

Once they had landed at the top of the mountain, you couldn't see the bottom of the hill.  
Gibby went ahead and went down the hill without trouble, sticking to the right side.  
Todd was shouting something to Sam but Sam couldn't hear him.  
She thought that he had told her that he was going down first…which he did after he had put his goggles down.

What he really said was to stay to the right because there are trees and woods over by the left side of the mountain.  
That was something she didn't hear and now she was at the top of the mountain next to Freddie.  
Sam could no longer see Todd and it bothered her a lot to be up there with Freddie.

He put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around instantly.

"STAY TO THE RIGHT OR YOU'LL RUN INTO TREES ON THE LEFT!" Freddie shouted over the roaring wind of the snow storm.  
Sam squinted and decided against doing whatever he said.  
She couldn't stand it anymore…she had to know.

"WHY?" She screamed at him and he knew that she wasn't asking why she needed to stay to the right.  
Freddie knew that this was going to happen but he didn't imagine it would happen in the middle of a snow storm at the top of the mountain.

"WHY WHAT?" He shouted.

"WHY DO YOU LOVE HER? YOU SEEM TO THROW THE WORD LOVE AROUND LIKE IT'S NOTHING! I'M STARTING TO THINK YOU NEVER LOVED ME! I DON'T THINK YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT LOVE MEANS!" Sam shouted.

"SAM…" He wanted to shout that he did love her but that would go against everything he's trying to do.  
From the looks of it, the plan seems to be working but he doesn't realize that he's slowly chasing her away again…

"YOU KNOW WHAT…I DON'T CARE…" She turned away from him and started to ski down the mountain…but it wasn't on the right side. 

-XOX-

Gibby and Todd joined everyone inside for hot chocolate as they waited for Freddie and Sam to come inside.  
The storm looked worse than it had when they gone out before.

Todd was taking a sip of his hot chocolate before he saw Freddie come in and search for Sam.

"Did Sam come in?" Freddie questioned.

"No…we thought she was with you…" Carly trailed off before averting her attention to the snow storm outside.  
Freddie ran out the door into the snow storm and looked around.

"SAM!" He shouted before running out in the snow storm in search of Sam.

-XOX-

***A/N

Hey guys!  
I am SOOOO sorry it's been a week and a couple more days.  
I was going to wait for when I got on fall break, of which I'm on now  
I will have another chapter up either tomorrow or the next day because I promised a iMoved Back Chapter Palooza!

It was really hard to write about skiing when I'm at the beach haha so it was a struggle.

I did have a few questions that were asked for last time but I never got to answer them so here they are:

1. How's College?  
A: I get this question a lot haha and I have to say that I love it and I never wish to be anywhere else sometimes. There are sometimes when I miss my family and friends back home but I'm happy to be doing something I love.

2. What Instrument Do You Play?  
A: I didn't have the patience to learn an instrument but the instrument I WANT to learn how to play is the guitar and then I'd want to learn the piano. Those are my favorite and I would love to learn them.

3. What's Your Favorite Holiday?  
A: I actually have two favorite holidays and that's Halloween and Christmas. Yes, I do like the movie Nightmare before Christmas but it's not my favorite movie.

4. What's Your Favorite Season?  
A: I love snow so ultimately it's winter BUT I love Fall because it's not too hot and not too cold (most of the time haha). I love both season's so it's hard to pick. However, every season has something about it that I like.

I hope you enjoyed this guys!  
Do you have any song preferences?

Sincerely,  
Katy Elaine 


	13. Chapter 12: Tell Me The Truth

V.I.P Reviewers: PsychoticAppleSauce, Sushihiro, Lanter, creddieseddiefan, shoyoKoko, Purple xx, KarlaRockAngel, VeVe2491, hoperocks98, Killer-Daisy, Complicated Love, hartful13, MandarinWafflesOfSaltyness, Kpfan72491, deviocity

**ALL OF YOU GUYS ROCK! READERS, REVIEWERS, ETC. YOU ARE ALL AMAZING AND MAKE WRITING EASIER FOR ME TO STAND! I seriously love the feedback and I hope it never stops. You guys are the greatest people I've ever met. Seriously.

-XOX-  
Chapter 12: Tell Me The Truth  
Song Of The Chapter: Lead Me On by Gloriana

Freddie had searched a little farther up the mountain than the rest of the group.  
He had told her not to go to the left but after their little tiff, he knew she wouldn't listen to him.

He knew that this was entirely his fault.  
His heart was beating faster than ever as he searched through the snow storm.  
If he lost her…he didn't know what he would do.

Freddie stopped short in the snow and tried to picture what she had on before going down the slope.  
Was it a purple snow coat or was it blue?  
Did she have her hair tucked under a hat or down by her face?  
He had been searching so long that it was getting to the point where all he could think about was how numb he was getting and the fact that she could be dead somewhere.

The snow was whirling past all of his surroundings and he didn't even know where he was.  
He was still digging though the snow in hopes that he'd find her but so far there hadn't been any luck.

He looked up one last time before he decided to go back down the hill and search for a ranger station.  
That was when he caught a glimpse of something.  
It was indeed a purple snow jacket but it looked to be mostly covered with snow.  
Freddie broke into a run so he'd reach her faster.

"SAM!" He shouted to see if she would respond.  
He reached down to pick her up and get all of the fallen snow off of her.  
The only think he could really see was that she was turning slightly blue.

He tried to shake her a little and see if she would respond to anything he did.  
No such luck.

He lifted her up with one arm under her legs and one holding her back as he started to carry her down the mountain.  
He prayed that she was alright and not dead in his arms.  
Freddie didn't know if he could forgive himself.

-XOX-

"I lost sight of him!" Todd shouted as he made his way back down the mountain as well.  
Jake and Gibby were still searching through trees on the left to see if maybe they could find her.  
Carly and Tasha were still calling out her name until Todd told them he could no longer see Freddie.

"Let's go inside and see if we can track any of the rangers!" Tasha shouted as everyone headed for the cabin.  
Todd looked back at the mountain one last time before decided to go inside.

They all sat around in a circle and took turns trying to reach someone on the radio, considering none of their cellphones had service this far up the mountain.  
Freddie busted in the door and ran over to lay her down on the couch.

"Oh my…" Carly said as she looked at Sam.  
In the light, Sam was clearly a little more blue than Freddie though.  
There were bruises forming on her face from having rolled into a tree.

"Jake, what do we do?" Carly questioned as she leaned over Sam.  
Jake was the doctor in the house and he had been prepared for when she returned.

"Get her out of the snow clothes and get her to her bed. I'm going to get my medical bag." Freddie had picked Sam up again and rushed her to her bedroom.  
Carly and Tasha started ripping off her coats and other snow soaked jackets.  
Freddie stood back and watched as Sam lay helpless, blue, and drenched.  
He couldn't take his eyes off of her unconscious body and silently cursed himself into oblivion.  
This was his entire fault.

Todd started the fireplace with a heavy fire and went to help Jake get everything in his medical bag.

-XOX-

It had been several hours before Jake came out with his medical bag.  
Freddie was the first to speak to Jake and it kind of surprised Carly a bit.

"What's wrong? Is she going to be okay? What can I do?" Freddie asked, his mind was a little frantic.  
He was going to lose it if he didn't get any answers anytime soon.

"Had you not found her when you did she might not have made it here. She had a faint heartbeat and was near frozen until you got her here. She's going to be fine but she's got a sprained ankle, a few fractured ribs and a broken wrist. She's responding to pain but she's not fully conscious yet and probably won't be for a few more hours. Is there someone we can get to do night watch to make sure she takes this pain medication?" Jake questioned.

"I will." Todd and Freddie said at the same time.  
Freddie looked at Todd with a small smile.

"I'm right next to her room so it would be a whole lot easier. You can always come check on her during the night if it makes you uneasy." Freddie reassured Todd.  
He looked away and took the pain medication out of his hands.

Jake gave Freddie instructions while everyone dissipated from the room and went to their respectable rooms for a good night's sleep.  
Carly stayed behind to talk with Freddie once Jake had given Carly a kiss on the forehead before going to their room.

"Why are you suddenly interested?" Carly questioned, probably a little harsher than she meant.

"What are you talking about?" Freddie questioned.

"I mean, she ends up missing because of a skiing accident and you go after her. I thought you were trying to kill her?" Carly questioned.

"You know very well I would never." Freddie said.

"Do I? That's funny because after all the stuff you've pulled in these last few weeks have been murderous. How do I know you didn't push her off that mountain?" Carly asked.

"Carly, you know me better than that. I would never push her or physically injure her." Freddie defended as he stood in front of a clearly scared Carly.  
She wasn't scared of Freddie but she was scared of losing Sam.

"So you would injure her emotionally? I thought I knew you…but clearly I know someone else." She said before turning around and going into her bedroom with Jake.

-XOX-

Sam's eyes fluttered open to take in her surroundings.  
The only sounds she'd been hearing for the past hour was the crackling from the fire and deep breathing that might have been her own.

She found it hard to take breaths and even harder to move her arm.  
She looked down at her hand and noticed her wrist was wrapped up tightly.  
The way she was sitting was in a sitting position, supported by tons of pillows surrounding her entire body.  
She noticed that her abdomen was wrapped tightly and she could feel the bandages on her ankle.

It was really hard for her to have breath intake.  
It was killing her chest to even think about moving.

She couldn't believe what she saw when she looked at the fireplace.  
He was there.  
He was stationed in the chair that sat in front of the fire.  
Of course, he wasn't asleep but he was starting to doze off.

She noticed that he was the only one in the room.  
She also noticed that she was snuggled beneath a dozen blankets and sheets.

The cold and the numbness wasn't disappearing.  
Neither was the tiff she had with him before going down the mountain.

"You're awake…" Freddie whispered, sympathizing with the split headache that she was starting to have right now.  
She wasn't ready to hear talking but she didn't have the strength to stop him.

"You don't miss a thing…"She whispered, barely making it audible.

"Are you still cold?" He questioned, serious about getting her another blanket but she declined.

"Jake said you have a sprained ankle, broken wrist, and some fractured ribs." Freddie told her.

"Great…" Sam said, trying her best to sit up a little more.

"It's my entire fault." Freddie announced.

"We are both to blame. I clearly heard you say go right but I was determined to go against everything you said…mostly because you do what you've always done and that's to play with my mind." Sam said.  
Freddie had no words.

He had gone through a lot in the post seven hours.  
He was yelled at on top of a mountain.  
He went through a few hours thinking that Sam was dead.  
Now, he's worried he'll lose her completely.

"What happened to us? We were so good, so full of life, so free…and then I left only to come back find that you've changed. Now you're in love with someone else…I think you already know it's killing me." Sam finished.

"I can't stand wanted you all the time and knowing that you're not mine. I want to tell you things that happen but we can't jump into being friends. It's not fair!" She said, tears finding their way down her cheeks.  
Freddie sat on the bed next to her and wiped the tears away.

He started to lean in and then he kissed her.  
He kissed her and he couldn't stop.  
Not now…  
He had wanted to kiss her for so long and realized what all he was missing.

Distance had made them want each other more.  
Fear of her death made Freddie miss her and Freddie loving someone else made Sam jealous.  
The kissing never ceased and it turned into a more passionate moment for the both of them.

(In my head they were just kissing but you can use that free space for whatever you want. I was trying to keep it PG-13 since this story IS rated T.)

-XOX-

Sam had finally fallen back asleep in Freddie's arms and now he was in regret.  
He wished that he hadn't kissed her because of the plan.  
He didn't know why he was still obsessed with shattering her heart when she just got out of a near death situation.

Kissing her made him feel whole again.  
Kissing her always made him feel like he could go on with his life.  
However, the plan and devilish thoughts still plagued his head and it was near morning.

This night had gotten way out of hand for the both of them.  
He tried telling himself that she still broke his heart and now she deserved everything coming to her.  
He tried to tell himself that everything that had just happened was wrong.

Although it would kill him to do it…he had to.

Freddie started to ease himself off the bed and headed for door.

"Where are you going?" Freddie heard Sam question before he turned around to grab his jacket.

"I'm going to bed…" He said as if it was obvious.  
He hadn't expected to wake her up.

"Why don't you just sleep in here?" Sam questioned with a sleepy smile on her face.

"Sam, come on…" He said, folding his jacket on his arm.

"What?" She questioned.

"We both know that was just a caught in the heat moment…that it didn't really mean anything." Freddie said and it was killing him.  
He thought it would be harder to say it but he could feel her heart shattering in front of him.

"W-What?" Sam questioned, trying to sit up but the pain in her chest was distracting.

"This was all fake, a misinterpretation…none of that really meant anything." Freddie said, feeling the tears well behind his eyes but he held his head and kept the devilish grin on his face.  
He watched Sam's eyes start to water and he watched the first tear fall down her cheek.  
He turned to open the door and then he heard her voice crack.

"Don't leave me!" She begged as she held back her sobs.

The next sentence he had ready to say was going to kill him just as much.  
It was something he thought he'd never hear himself say.

"You taught me how…" He said before closing the door behind him.  
After she broke down into tears he slid down the wall with threatening tears as well.

If it was possible…he swore he heard her heart fall apart and break like a rock hitting a glass table.  
It was shattered.  
There might be no way to fix it.

-XOX-

**A/N

Is there too much angst for you guys?  
I estimated about 4 more chapters left in this series before I move on to something else.

If there were any questions this time then I didn't get a chance to answer them and I'll answer them next time.  
I hope you guys are still enjoying it and I'm sorry about the lateness of the chapters.  
It's going to stop eventually when I get all of my homework done

I hope you guys are doing well!

Sincerely,  
Katy Elaine 


	14. Chapter 13: At Least It's Done

Chapter 13: At Least It's Done  
Song Of The Chapter: Be A Man by Aqua

V.I.P Reviewers: Kpfan72491, Complicated Love, Heinah, hartful13, Hoperocks98, Purple xx, Sushihiro, MandarinWafflesOfSaltyness, KarlaRockAngel, ccQTccQT, Brown-eyed-blondie, Axedl, creddieseddiefan, VeVe2491

What would I do without you guys?  
Seriously, I could not go on writing this story if it wasn't for all my beautiful readers/reviewers!  
I know that there is a lot of angst that has been going down in the chapter but don't fret, it might be getting better.  
Also, I changed the estimated chapters left from four to five or six.  
I decided to add in a couple of scenes that I thought wouldn't work but it turns out they do…but be wary it might still be four.  
Remember it's just estimation

Also, I want to know how you all are doing?  
Is there anything or yours that you want me to read?  
I don't just love to write but I love to read as well.

I just want to return the favorite to all of the wonderful people out there who review and read my stories!

Enjoy Chapter 13!  
Even though I think it sucks this time.  
I really do…but it has something crucial.

-XOX-

Pain.  
It was all she felt and nothing oculd stand in the way of the hurt she felt.  
That was it.  
She was immune to anything hurtful and she couldn't laugh, she couldn't smile, she could barely breathe.

No matter how many times Todd came in with a joke to try and make her laugh, it didn't work.  
All she could do was cry.  
She told the house that it was because her wrist was killing her.  
Carly knew that wasn't the truth.

"Todd, can I talk to Sam a moment?" Carly asked as she went into Sam's room.  
Todd smiled and nodded before kissing Sam on the forehead and leaving.  
Once Todd was out of the room, Carly started the interrogation.

Freddie was on the other side of the wall, listening intently to any conversation being had.  
However, Freddie's attention immediately snapped into place when he heard Carly come in Sam's room.

"I don't buy that you're crying because of your wrist, what's really the matter?" Carly questioned.  
Inside, Carly knew the answer was Freddie…but what did he do?

Sam looked at Carly with tears in her eyes.  
She busted out crying and didn't know how to explain it.  
Freddie just looked at his hands as if he'd committed a murder.  
Last night had been something he'd wanted for a long time and now he was laying there with the guilt and sadness of how much hurt he caused by telling her that it was nothing.

"I didn't think it would be so hard…" Sam started as she tried to stop her tears.

"I thought that maybe, after he realized he still loved me that everything would be easier and we'd work it out…but I was wrong. He never loved me and he proved that by walking out on me last night…" Sam explained as best she could.  
Carly caught a part of the sentence that shocked her.

"Walked out on you…last night? What happened last night?" Carly questioned and then Sam busted into tears again.  
Freddie started crying a little himself because of the hurt he was causing.  
He was causing her pain and he was causing himself pain.  
He thought that the plan would be effortless but he realized that whatever plan he had…he didn't understand his plan anymore.

Carly caught on to everything and she was more than pissed.

"I thought it would be easier…to fall out of love with him but it's not. It's killing me." Sam cried into Carly's shoulder as Carly tried to comfort her friend.

"You love Freddie?" Carly questioned.  
Freddie had his ear glued to the wall.

"Yes…I do…but obviously he doesn't love me anymore…" Carly was secretly hoping that Freddie had heard every word of what she had said.  
Of course, Freddie had heard everything.

He had longed to hear her say those words for the past four and half years.  
His first instinct was to run from his room and confess to everything.  
To confess that he had a plan to break her heart.  
To confess that Valerie was just part of that plan and that he didn't really love Valerie.  
To confess that he still loved Sam.  
To confess that everything that happened that night meant the world to him.

In fact, that's what he was going to do.  
On his way out of his door, Carly stopped him short and closed Sam's door.

"You go in there and I'll break every bone in your body." She hissed in his face.  
"You have caused her enough emotional hell for one lifetime that I think you can take a day to lay off the heart break." Carly warned.

"I love her Carly…"

"You should have thought of that before you broke her heart…Now, leave her alone." Carly said before going around him and leaving him there in his own guilt and tears.

-XOX-

***A/N  
I know this was short but I had to get something out.  
I didn't want to lead into something bigger in this chapter but I wanted you to get the feel that Carly was very pissed.

I'll have something longer out by (at least) Thursday.  
There are some big things that are getting ready to happen but a big thing already did happen, Sam confessed that she loved Freddie…but she didn't say it TO Freddie.

So, we'll have to see.  
I might have to redo this chapter because it kind of sucked but as of right now I'm not changing it.

I did have a question that someone asked me.

1. Did you see the promo for iStart A Fan War?  
A: Yes, I have but it doesn't look like it's informative. We all know I'm a big Seddie fan and if I had to vote I would stick to Seddie. I just don't see them with anyone else but each other but that's just me

If you guys had to pick one, who would you pick: Seddie or Creddie?

Love,  
Katy Elaine


	15. Chapter 14: Heal My Broken Heart

Chapter 14: Heal My Broken Heart  
Song Of The Chapter: Once Upon A Broken Heart by Beu Sisters

V.I.P Reviewers:  
DDD, creddieseddiefan, VeVe2491, alwayssmiling11, MandarinWafflesOfSaltyness, KarlaRockAngel, shoyoKoko, Kpfan72491, Sushihiro, ang, Complicated Love, Brown-eyed-blondie.

^^^^ AMAZING PEOPLE  
Not to mention my amazing readers that I love so dearly.  
You guys make this possible.  
I can't do this without any of you!

TRY OUT MY POLL!

-XOX-

Christmas was just around the corner and most had the week off from work.  
After the ski trip had ended, nothing was right between anyone.

Freddie was avoided by Sam at all costs but it's not like Freddie was trying to be near her.  
As much as he wanted to touch her and to talk to her…he knew that he couldn't.

"Something tells me you realized that you screwed up…" Valerie said as she stood in the middle of his kitchen with her Starbucks coffee in hand.  
Freddie had called her over to hand her an interview form sheet and to end the plan.

"What tells you that?" Freddie asked, holding the envelope with the details and interview information.  
He was going to hold up his end of the bargain whether the plan fell through or not.

Valerie just stared at him with a smile on her face.  
He was different now that the plan was over…not different that he had changed but different that he was himself again.

"Because I can finally see you…you've been missing for awhile." Valerie said before she smiled as she eyed the envelope in his hands.  
She looked down at the envelope and shook her head.

"I'm not taking that…" she said.  
Freddie's eyes widened and he wanted to see if he had heard her right.

"What?" He questioned.

"You heard me, I'm not taking it."

"Come on Valerie, just take it." Freddie said as he tried to push the envelope towards her.

"No, I'm not going to take it. Seeing you finally come to your senses and realize that you were pushing her away makes working in a cubicle for the rest of my life worth it." She said with a smile on her face.

"Wow…really?" Freddie asked.

"No, are you joking?" Valerie said before snatching the envelope from his hands and grabbing her coat so she could head for the door.

"Figures…" He said, digging his hands into his pockets.

"However, I am glad that you realized what you were doing…and that you realized she was the only one for you. I also wanted to thank you for this opportunity to get myself out of a work rut…and remember not to let her go without a fight." Valerie said as she closed the door behind her.

Freddie took her words seriously and he didn't understand why they meant so much.

-XOX-

Sam was over for her usual morning breakfast and coffee at Carly's apartment.  
It was three days before Christmas and she was already super psyched about starting her new job in January.  
Gibby had stopped by for breakfast on his last day of work before the holidays.

"Gibby, I need to talk to you for a second in the backroom…" Carly said to him as he fixed his tie.

"You just stay and eat your breakfast…I'll be right back" she told Sam who had no problem obeying orders from her best friend.

Carly took Gibby to the back of the apartment to talk with him about something.  
Sam was too busy eating her eggs that she almost forgot that she needed to ask Carly's opinion on whether she should stay living in Bushwell or move to an apartment that was little closer to the studio.  
She stopped eating her eggs and hurried to the back of the apartment to ask Carly her simple little question.

She stopped short when she heard Gibby and Carly talking.

"Freddie's plan to destroy Sam was taken farther at the ski lodge…did you know about that?" Carly questioned Gibby.

"No, I didn't know that anything had happened at the ski lodge." Gibby said.

"He tricked her that night and then got up to leave her by herself…not saying anything to her but that she taught him to walk away. I knew Freddie was going to cause damage with this plan of his but I didn't think he would take it as far as that!" Carly said to Gibby who knew nothing about what had happened this past week.  
Sam just stood there in shock at what was being said.  
A plan?  
He had a plan?

When Carly and Gibby walked out from the back room they saw Sam standing in the walkway, tears were starting to glaze over her eyes.

"CARLY!" Freddie shouted as he came barreling through the apartment.  
Sam turned her head as he came running down the walkway.

"Carly, I…" He trailed off when he realized that Sam, Carly, and Gibby were all standing in the walkway.  
He could tell that his plan had just been verbalized to Sam…and he cowered behind the death look he received from her.

"You…had a plan? You had a stupid PLAN!" She shouted before power walking past him into the main room.  
She had forgotten that she had sprained her ankle for several seconds until she made a certain move that twisted it a little.

"Sam…SAM! Listen to me!" Freddie shouted as he ran behind her until they were both out in the hall.

"You had a plan to destroy me? What the…What could you possibly be thinking? I can't believe you had thought out a plan to destroy me…How could you?" Tears were clearly visible in her eyes.  
Part of it was because of actual pain in her ankle but the other was the pain in her heart.

"No…I mean, Yes…I mean…I don't know what I mean" Freddie felt helpless.  
He didn't know how to explain himself and thinking back on everything he did…he really did think it was a stupid idea.

" You flaunt Valerie around in my face, you kiss her, you had…you said you loved her…and you left me after I said I loved you! What kind of person does that?" Sam shouted, earning some people coming out to watch the fight.

"You did." Freddie said.  
Sam stopped and stood up straight.

Way to go Freddie.  
That's not how you make things better.  
This is not how you fix situations.

"I can't believe you are still…you know what? Never mind. I should have never come back because I knew EXACTLY what this was going to be like. I knew that you would never except the fact that when I was finally ready to confess my love for you that you would pull something like this. I'm done…I'm officially done. I hope you have a Merry Christmas!" Sam shouted as she ran into her apartment and slammed the door in his face.

She broke into tears and slid down the apartment door.  
Freddie tried to throw an imaginary rock at something but he ended up falling to his knees and bang the floor with his fists.

This was not what he had in mind.

-XOX-

A/N

Okay, so…WOW  
That was a little less than what I wanted to put into this chapter but I felt it was needed.

A lot of drama in this chapter, huh?  
Is Sam going to be mad at Carly?  
What about Todd?  
Is Sam going to be mad at Gibby?  
Does Freddie have a plan to get her back?

HELLO QUESTIONS!  
They will all be answered if you keep reading.  
There's not too much longer to go.

Okay, so, I don't remember if I had any questions to answer so can someone remind me if they had a question I didn't answer?  
Thank you!

ALSO! I have a new poll available so that you can help me decide what to write next.  
Of course I have more Seddie fics swimming around in my brain but I can't write them, knowing that there is something else I could probably write.

IT TAKES TWO SECONDS!  
TAKE MY POLL!  
HELP ME OUT!

I'll make a deal with you.  
If you vote on my poll, you let me know that you voted (don't lie, very uncool) and I could read something of yours and possibly refer it to other readers if you do  
You have to let me know what to read though.

Okay, THANK YOU MY AMAZING READERS!  
DON'T FORGET THE POLL!

Sincerely,  
Katy Elaine


	16. Chapter 15: Christmas Is Surprising

Chapter 15: Christmas Is Surprising  
Song Of The Chapter: Let It Snow by Michael Buble

V.I.P Reviewers: Kpfan72491, Complicated Love, Hoperox98, .BeautifulDreamer.x, MandarinWafflesOfSaltyness, Purple xx, Bartsim18, alwayssmiling11, VannesaGrouveryMccurdy, ccQTccQT, GeorgieM, RosalieTheBrave, creddieseddiefan, hartful13, x-zetta-x, Brown-eyed-blondie, The Way She Feels

I should be sleeping right about now but I've been having coughing fits periodically throughout the night and I'm not willing to wake up every hour to cough.  
So, I decided that in my sick condition, I would write chapter 15 for you guys.  
It's mostly because you guys are so amazing and because I probably won't get another chapter out until Saturday.

So, my poll will be up until the next chapter comes out.  
Some of you said you had trouble finding it and it probably wasn't on the homepage when you looked but it should be there now.

OF COURSE! YOU GUYS ARE THE MOST AMAZING READERS AND REVIEWERS EVER! I WOULD NOT BE WRITING WITHOUT ANY OF YOU AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU!  
For those of you that voted for the poll, I am in the process of reading your stories expect reviews from me soon and maybe a pm I love talking to people.

Okay everyone, enjoy

-XOX-

It was Christmas Eve and the tension that normally floats through the air was gone for this particular holiday.  
Sam had not talked to Freddie, Gibby, or Carly.  
She couldn't have felt more alone than she did this particular night.

She had finished decorating her Christmas tree, lighting her fireplace, and heating her hot chocolate.  
It was time for her to turn on the radio and listen to good ole Christmas music…ugh, she was so bored.  
She wanted something to do and someone to talk to.

The last person she had talked to was Todd and that was earlier this morning.  
He sounded like he was going to be busy for the night.

Sam watched the snow fall over the bustling town of Seattle.  
All of those people wanted to get home to their loved ones or some were just trying to get home to do exactly what Sam was doing.  
Nothing.

She tied her sweater around her waist a little tighter and decided that maybe it was time for bed.

8:30pm.  
It was only 8:30?  
There's no way she could go to bed at 8:30, she wasn't even tired.

She heard a loud knocking on her door and rushed to get it.  
Maybe it was a present?  
Maybe it was someone coming to celebrate with her?

It was both.

"Merry Christmas Gorgeous!" Todd said with a snowflake covered coat and a blue and white present under one arm.  
Sam was shocked to see him standing there that all she could do was smile.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had family plans!" Sam said as she let Todd into the house so he could put the stuff down.

"I did but my grandparents kept falling asleep, the little ones were too busy stringing popcorn strands around the tree, my mom was cleaning up the kitchen with Tasha, and my dad and Gibby were talking about work in the other room. It wasn't where I wanted to be tonight." He said and kissed her on the forehead.  
Sam wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest.  
She didn't know whether she should feel guilty or thankful that he was there for her.

Knowing that Freddie was in the apartment next door still bothered her.  
Even after all he did to her…she still felt this pang of guilt laying on top of her heart.

"I'm glad you're here." Sam smiled up at Todd and received a quick peck on the lips.

"As if I wouldn't spend Christmas with you!" Todd exclaimed as he took off his jacket, laying it on top of the table.  
Sam hadn't told him about what happened a couple of days ago.  
She wasn't going to unless she absolutely had to.

Another knock sounded on her door and she was curious as to why she was having all this company at the same time.  
However, the person she saw at her door was someone she didn't particularly want to see.

"Hey Sam…" Carly trailed off with a gold box in her hands with a pink lace ribbon wrapped around it.  
Sam leaned against her doorway and peered back to see what Todd was doing.  
He was too engrossed in checking out the ornaments on the tree.

"Carly…" Sam trailed off.

"Sam, I'm really sorry…I tried to tell you one time and I don't know why I didn't tell you before the ski trip…or before anything had happened. I was just as mad at him as you are right now and I tried numerous times to get him to knock it off but he wouldn't let up. Something happened to him that made him go crazy with rage and it led to you getting hurt…he realized that after it had happened." Carly said and Sam just looked at the floor.

"If it makes you feel any better…I haven't talked to him either." Carly said as she held out her arms for Sam to walk into the hug.  
Sam did walk into the hug and instantly forgave Carly.  
She wasn't as mad at Carly as she was at Freddie…but it still hurt that she knew.  
However, she knew it was wrong.

"Oh, and this is for you!" Carly shouted as she handed her the gold box.  
Sam tore into it and saw a new sweater, a gift certificate to their favorite lunch spot, and an emerald pendant with a picture of them from their "iCarly" days.

Sam didn't say anything but drug Carly back in for another hug.

"Thank you…" Sam said with a smile on her face.

"Another thing, I saw Todd come in here and since I made a ton of food for our Christmas Eve traditional dinner, Spencer, Jake, Josie, and I would love it if you two would come over and eat dinner with us?" Carly questioned with a big smile on her face.

"Todd?" Sam called out.

"Yeah?" He showed up right behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Dinner at Carly's?" Sam questioned.

"You bet!" He said as he grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her into Carly's apartment.  
Leaving no time to lock the door behind them.

-XOX-

Freddie had finally gotten over his fear of confronting her and decided it was time.  
He had the green box sitting there on his kitchen table.

This particular gift had been wrapped up for 4 years and it was time he gave it to her.

He still stayed in one place and gazed at the box.  
For some reason he couldn't make his feet move.

This gift was made for her.  
It was made to fit his words and made for her to wear.  
It was everything he had hoped to ever give her and to sum up everything he would ever say.  
It was the PERFECT gift.

He stood up in the same spot that he had been sitting in for hours.  
He walked towards the gift and decided he would make this quick.

He grabbed the box and walked over to her apartment and knocked softly on the door.  
There was no answer for a few minutes and that must have meant she wasn't there.  
He didn't know what had possessed him to turn the door knob.

The apartment door was unlocked and he looked around at the scene before him.  
The tree was spectacularly lit, the room smelled of gingerbread and her perfume…oh it smelled heavenly to his senses.  
It was surprisingly clean with several presents under her tree and a rather large present that was sitting on her kitchen table.

He ignored it and immediately went to where her bedroom was.  
As he expected, it was right on the other side of his bedroom.

The sheets were messy and the pillows were all out of place.  
Several pieces of clothing lined the floor and he thought about how much it was like her.

The room just smelled like her and it was instinctively driving him insane.  
He placed the present on her bed and noticed how small it was compared to all of her other presents.  
However, this present said a lot more.

He hurried to leave incase Sam were to just waltz in and see him standing in her bedroom.  
Not only would she hurl herself at him to beat the living crap out of him…she might have the cops called for breaking and entering.

He took one last look at the apartment and took a big whiff of the smell before he finally retreated back to his apartment.

-XOX-

"Oh that was so much fun!" Sam exclaimed as she closed the door to her apartment and headed straight for the couch in front of the dying fire.  
Todd went to light it up again and grabbed the present he had left on the table.

"It's always fun when you add Spencer into the mix" Todd said as he sat the present down on the coffee table.

"Tell me something…" He said as he put his arm around her and held her hand with the other.  
She snuggled deep into his chest and nestled against his warmth.

"Okay…what do you want to know?" Sam questioned.

"Why are your eyes so blue?" He questioned.  
She smiled and inched away a little bit.

"It's in my genes…you're so cheesy" Sam laughed a little and earned a smile from Todd.  
He bent over and grabbed the big blue and white present and placed it in her lap.

"Merry Christmas…" He said as he motioned for her to open the gift.  
She did and she gasped, holding a hand over her mouth.

She let go of her mouth and went in to pick it up.

"You got me a puppy?" Sam shrieked as she kissed the puppy on the nose.  
It was a black and white Siberian husky with light blue eyes.

"He reminded me of you and snow…I hope they allow pets in these apartments…" Todd said and he smiled just as wide as Sam was.

"They do…oh, I know exactly what I'm going to call him!" Sam said as she held the puppy up to her face and let the puppy lick her nose.

"He's my little Finn." Sam said as she hugged the puppy.

"I also have another question for you…" Todd said as he watched her put Finn on the floor.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"Runaway with me…to Paris?" Todd asked.  
Sam's face turned white.

-XOX-

A/N:

Wow what a cliffie… 


	17. Chapter 16: Decision Unmade

Chapter 16: Decision Unmade  
Song of the Chapter: Let's Make Love by Faith Hill (Feat. Tim McGraw)

V.I.P Reviewers: Complicated Love, Kpfan72491, Bartsim18, Anonymous (No Name), GeorgieM, Sushihiro, Purple xx, KarlaRockAngel, .BeautifulDreamer.x, VeVe2491, Storylover3648, alwayssmiling11, Anonymous2 (Another No Name), lalala, ccQTccQTcc, deviocity, MandarinWafflesOfSaltyness, creddieseddiefan, g-c003, Killer-Daisy, seddie4ever, S-E-D-D-I-E, SeddieFan2947

***A lot of you reviewed more than once :D yay!

Announcement! VERY IMPORTANT!  
Not only has it been forever since I've uploaded anything but I wanted to let you know that it'll be easier for you to keep up with this story!  
I've been on twitter a lot lately (if you don't have on I strongly suggest it)  
It made me think of how great it would be if instead of me taking up space with the story that I just do announcements and questions ON TWITTER.  
I will still do V.I.P Reviewers on here but I will also do them my new twitter account that I made just for this.  
So, if you haven't made a twitter I suggest you go do that because it's fun.

Also, it would be easier to see your question if you got one.  
Plus, I will dedicate a chapter to a special V.I.P Reviewer every week (or more) on that twitter account so all the more reason to get one.  
No, I'm not getting paid to make you get one I'm just telling you that it would be easier  
Okay, so here is my website: /#!/KatyDane  
If you can't see it then search my name KatyDane.  
If you still can't do it then let me know and I'll help you out.

Okay, so with no further pause…onward to the story

-XOX-

Sam didn't know what to do.  
She didn't want to say yes because it would mean she'd be leaving behind so much…and again.  
Then again, she didn't want to say no because she liked Todd.

What she did was tell Todd that she would think on it.  
He didn't leave for another week, so this would give her a little more time to sort things out.

All she could do now was stare at her Christmas Tree and pet her new dog who was asleep in her lap.  
She couldn't even think about sleep right now.  
She had too much running through her head.

"What am I going to do, Finn?" Sam asked her dog.  
Seeing as she just named him he didn't know his name yet.  
Not that he'd answer anyway.  
He didn't stir when she talked to him.

"He's so handsome and kind. He'd do anything for me…so what's holding me back?" She questioned.  
She looked back into her bedroom as if something had been tell her to do so.  
That was when she saw it.  
There was a Christmas present just sitting on her bed.

She carried Finn with her towards her bedroom and she carefully inspected her surroundings.  
It might be another present from Todd.  
She carefully removed the bow from the box and opened it slowly.  
When she finally looked down into the box her mouth fell open.

There was a diamond heart locket facing her from the box.  
She lifted it out of the box, afraid she'd break it.  
A piece of paper fell from the box with small writing on it.

_"I'm sorry for everything.  
There is nothing I can do to prove just how sorry I am.  
I deserve everything coming my way._

I just loved you too much to let go.  
I still love you.  
I always will.  
I'll never love anyone else.  
Can you ever forgive me?

- Freddie B.

P.S: Open the locket."

She did as he said and nearly cried.  
It was a picture of them a couple days before she left for LA.  
He was kissing her cheek and she looked to be giggling.

Sam's eyes began to water after she promised herself no tears.  
He said everything she wanted to hear and everything she didn't want to know.

Sam may love Freddie.  
However, Sam's heartache still hasn't healed and she didn't know if it ever would.

There was attachment to both men.  
Sam was still leaning towards Todd.  
However, she's wearing Freddie's locket.

-XOX-

It had been a couple of days.  
Christmas went will and now it was the 27th of December.  
Sam was packing a couple of things into boxes.

She had decided that Paris would be a better experience for her.  
She had chosen Todd over Freddie…and she was still confused as to whether that was the right choice or not.

Sam had her front door wide open.  
You could clearly see the boxes she was packing.  
Does she really want to move to Paris?  
What if things didn't work out between she and Todd?  
These things were running through her head but she quickly shook them out.

As she was packing some boxes she came across and old red jacket.  
It was Freddie's old red jacket.

She held it up and brought it to her nose.  
Beneath all her perfume she could still make out the faint smell of Freddie.  
She closed her eyes and tried to picture him when he wore the jacket last.  
It was October.  
A slight chill was in the air.  
He had a light smile as they held hands.  
They were walking down a orange, yellow, red, and brown leaf-covered road.  
He smelled of peppermint, sandalwood, and of course the Seattle air.  
That was her favorite memory.

At that particular moment, he chose to poke his head into her apartment.  
His grin disappeared at the sight of all the boxes.

"What are you doing?" Freddie questioned.  
Thinking that he was asking about why she had the jacket to her nose, she quickly spun around and tossed the jacket into the big box she was packing.  
She pushed some strands of hair behind her ears only to have them fall back in the space again.

"I'm…uh…packing." She said, continuing to drop stuff in the boxes.

"Ah, well, where are you going?" He questioned.  
His heart sank deeper into his chest.

"Uh…why are you in my apartment?" Sam tried to change the subject.  
She threw her arms across her chest.  
In search of some sort of answer.

"I wanted to see if you got my gift." Freddie said, attaching his eyes to her neck where the locket was hanging.

"Yes…thank you for it." She said, going back to packing her boxes.

"That's all I get is a thank you?" Freddie asked.

"What else do you want me to say?" Sam whipped back around to see that he had gotten closer.

"Where are you going that you have to pack up and leave?" Freddie asked.  
Sam took a sharp intake of breath.  
She didn't know if she was ready for this past.  
Well, hell, she hasn't been ready for the last several fights they've had.

"I'm moving to Paris…with Todd." She said, and the light that flashed through Freddie's eyes made her shiver with fear.  
It was like she was bracing an impact but she knew that Freddie would never hit her.  
He's never hit anyone…unless you were a guy.

"You're leaving again, huh?" He questioned.

" He asked me…"

"That doesn't mean you have to go!" Freddie shouted.

"I'm not wanted here either! I'm reminded everyday of how much pain you tried to put me through intentionally and what I did to you wasn't intentional. He won't make me feel like dirt every day because I left to run away from something I wasn't ready for!" She shouted and it was as if she had been trying to get it out for several days.  
Her shouting had left her out of breath and slightly angry.  
Paris was starting to look better as this conversation went on.

"Do you know that you leaving is tearing an old would open?" Freddie patted his heart and for some reason it infuriated her.

"Stay…" Freddie said.  
Sam shook her head and backed up.

"Why should I?" She questioned.

"Because I love you, I need you, I need this, I need us…you need me too…" He got closer.  
He was just inches away from her face.

"You need this just as much and without each other…you know we'll fall aoart." He kissed her, pushing her hair strands behind her ears.  
He held his hands in place on her face because he needed her that much.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck…or at least tried toand then realized what was happening.

She pushed him off before shaking her head and crying.  
She turned from him so he couldn't see her.

"Don't leave…" He said.  
He begged more than stated.

"I think you need to go…" She finally managed to say without sobbing.

"I'll leave but there's one thing more I need to tell you…" He said.  
Sam never responded to anything after that.

"You're wearing my heart next to yours…" He referred to the necklace she wore around her neck.  
She reached up and gripped the heart in her hand.

He left but sat outside her apartment door for the longest time.

Now, she didn't know what to do.  
She didn't know if she should change her mind.

-XOX-

It sucked but don't forget about the twitter page.  
Questions that have been asked will be answered there now.


	18. Chapter 17: What A Debate

Chapter 17: What A Debate  
Song Of The Chapter: May Be by Yiruma

V.I.P Reviewers: Brown-eyed-blondie, rocklife13, g-c003, Storylover3648, creddieseddiefan, Complicated Love, hanzdabestgirl, Bleach Munky, The Way She Feels, ober22, Bartsim18, lalala, MandarinWafflesOfSaltyness, Sushihiro, Hoperocks98, KarlaRockAngel, .BeautifulDreamer.x, Loulock, Purple xx, Kpfan72491, hartful13

Thank you to all of those following me on twitter!  
I did see that someone wasn't allowed a twitter and I was wondering if you could message me or something so that we can figure out something to do.

Also, I started promising that I would be dedicating a chapter to someone every week.  
So, the first person to have it dedicated to them is….Complicated Love!

In order to be a v.i.p reviewer or get a chapter dedicated to you, all you have to do is review!

-XOX-

Sam was sitting on the floor surrounded by all the boxes she had packed.  
She didn't even know if she wanted to go anymore.  
She was still confused about who she wanted more.

Sure, Todd was nice and everything…but would he always be there?  
Would he always stay with her?  
Would he always love her?

She shouldn't even be considering her options but she couldn't help it.  
She was drawn the one that was so wrong for her but so right at the same time.  
Freddie Benson.  
He had hurt her more than anyone ever could and she didn't know if he could go any lower.  
He did apologize to her and give his heart to her…but was it enough?  
Could it really make up for everything he had done?

Her heart felt like it was being tied so tight that breathing was becoming harder.  
She wanted to cry some more but she didn't know if she could.  
She was confused.  
She was more confused now than she ever had been in her life.  
Is this what love was going to do to her?  
If so, she didn't want any part in it.

She really liked Todd…but did she like him enough to move to another country with him?  
What if things didn't work out?  
Where would she be then?

Freddie had always been there.  
He knew exactly how she acted, exactly what she liked, and exactly what she wanted.  
He knew her and that's what bothered her the most.  
He knew EXACTLY who she was and still she was having this problem.

All these voices just flooded her head and she couldn't hear herself.  
Her heart was tightening and her chest began to heart a little bit.  
Her head was in pain and she just wanted to shut down and cry.  
She was tired of crying.  
Tired of having to decide between what's right and what's wrong.

She knew exactly who to talk to about this.  
Carly Shay.

-XOX-

Carly had heard about what Sam was planning to do.  
Freddie had come to Carly ranting and raving about what was going on.  
Carly couldn't believe that Sam was going to actually leave with him.

That definitely wasn't the intention of Gibby and Carly.  
They just wanted to help Sam get over Freddie but I guess something else happened.

There was a knock on her door and Carly looked at the clock.  
It was 11pm and Carly couldn't believe she had let the time get away from her.

She walked to the door and found Sam looking her absolute worst.  
She had bags under her eyes so dark that it looked like she hadn't slept in a couple of days.  
Her hair was in a sloppy bun that didn't resemble any signs of brushing.  
Her eyes were also red and puffy and her cheeks were tear stained.

"Sam?" Carly questioned, allowing her to come through the door.

"I don't know what I'm doing…" Sam said as she headed straight for Carly's couch.  
Carly was a little confused as to why she looked the way she did.  
Just how distraught was she?

"Are you talking about Paris?" Carly questioned.

"How did you know about that?" Sam asked, looking up into her face.

"Freddie told me…" Carly said, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Well…at least I don't have to explain that part." Sam said, leaning back against the chair.  
She was surveying the room as if she'd never been in it.

"Why don't you know what you're doing?" Carly questioned.

"I don't know…I just…I love him." Sam said.

"Todd?" Carly asked.

"No. Freddie." Sam said, placing her head between her hands.  
Carly wasn't expecting that answer.  
She was expecting to hear that she was in love with Todd.

"So what are you confused about?" Carly asked.

"I don't know whether I should go to Paris with Todd or not…I love Freddie but I don't know that I love Todd enough to move with him. I don't know that I could leave again." Sam let out.

"As your best friend…I want to say don't go because I don't want you to go but as for everything else…I can't help you decide your future." Carly watched as Sam slowly sunk back in a state that she had never seen her in before.

Sam felt like her heart was ripped from her chest.  
She couldn't move…she couldn't breathe…she could barely see straight.  
She was slowly shutting down.

"I need someone to tell me what to do…" She started to cry as Carly wrapped her arm around her shoulder.  
She was letting Sam cry on her shoulder as she rocked her back and forth.

-XOX-

Freddie was pacing around in his room.  
He hadn't heard anything out of Sam in a couple of days.  
He didn't expect to but still, it worried him.

He wasn't going to let her go without a fight.  
He sure as hell wasn't about to let her go with Todd.  
Not that he had anything against the man but he hated that he was so in on Sam.

He didn't know what he was going to do.  
What he did know was that he had to stop her from going.  
Even if it meant he had to go to the source of it all.

There was a knock at his door and he bolted over to answer it.

"You called me here?" Todd asked as he stepped into Freddie's apartment.

"Yeah, I have something I wanted to talk to you about."

-XOX-

Don't forget about my twitter account.  
I love all the stuff I read on twitter and I hope I can get more of you guys to join!


	19. Chapter 18: Close The Gate On Flight 108

Chapter 18: Close The Gate On Flight 108  
Song of the Chapter: Un-break My Heart by Toni Braxton

V.I.P Reviewers: Complicated-Love, Kpfan72491, hartful13, iBrown-eyed-blonde, justjb, hanzdabestgirl, Bartsim18, StoryLover3648, Sushihiro, KarlaRockAngel, alwayssmiling11, creddieseddiefan, MandarinWafflesOfSaltyness, lalala, VeVe2491, hoperocks98, MyRed Phoenix

I had pneumonia  
it was yucky but I'm better now and I'm home for Christmas break.  
This story is almost over and I have decided to do another iCarly story after this one.

The story dedication is to Kpfan72491!  
Happy Late Birthday MyRed Phoenix!  
I was going to try and get it out on your birthday but I royally failed haha  
I'm so bad at setting dates and times.

Sorry this is over a week's worth of waiting!  
LOVE YOU GUYS!

DON'T FORGET THE TWITTER: .com/KatyDane  
Or just search for KatyDane (DO NOT CLICK ON KatyElaineDane…mostly because I don't get on that one anymore)

Enjoy

The song is crucial!  
The lyrics are going in the story!

-XOX-

Todd knew exactly why he was there.  
In fact, he was half expecting it to happen sooner.  
The look on Freddie's face let it be known that he was going to talk about Sam.  
He just knew.

"So, what can I do for you?" Todd asked as he took a seat at Freddie's kitchen table.  
Freddie was pacing back and forth…wondering what he was going to say.  
He had absolutely no idea how to start but he knew he had to do this.

"I don't know what to do…no offense, but I can't let her go with you!" Freddie found himself shouting and apologized at the abruptness of his voice.

"It was her choice…I'm not making her go with me." Todd said in a calm voice.  
It was as if he had planned everything that he was going to say.

"No, but you asked her…you asked her to leave after we just got her back! She can't go with you! I can't let her go with you!" Freddie was still shouting and Todd knew that he was struggling for words.  
He wanted to have the right thing to say…he wanted to make it so Todd wouldn't let her board that plane tomorrow.

Todd knew where this conversation was going to go and he just stood up from his chair.  
Keeping his calm attitude he walked towards the door with his jacket draped over his arm.

"Like I said, I'm not making her go. It's her decision and she made it. If you can give me one real reason as to why I should not let her board that plane in the morning then I want to hear it right now." Todd said with his hand on the door knob.

Freddie had to tell the truth.  
He had to keep Sam from boarding that flight.

Freddie took a long draw of breath and closed his eyes.

"I love her too much to watch her leave." Freddie said as he opened his eyes to stare at Todd.  
Todd had a half smile on his face and he started to chuckle.

"You know, any guy would believe that you were truly in love with her…but I think you screwed that up a few months before, don't you think?" And with that, Todd shut the door behind him.  
Freddie was out of options and he didn't know what else to do.  
That was when he heard it.  
He heard her playing music and knew exactly what song it was.  
Of course it was old but it was one of her favorites.

**Don't leave me in all this pain.  
Don't leave me out in the rain.  
Come back and bring back my smile.  
Come and take these tears away.**

He figured if he wasn't going to see her again…might as well give her a goodbye she'll never forget.  
He went to open the door of her apartment and realized that it was open.  
There she was by the open window.  
The cold wind was whipping through her hair and he noticed that she had a hand over her neck.  
She hadn't noticed that he came in since the music was loud enough.

**I need your arms to hold me now.  
The nights are so unkind.  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me.**

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
She didn't flinch or even object to the feel of his warm arms around her waist.  
She knew it was him and laid her hands over where his hands clasped together.  
He couldn't see her light tears as they graced her eyes once more that night.  
Freddie laid his head next to hers and leaned against her, bracing the wind that was blowing in their faces.  
It was near the end of December so it was freezing.  
He turned her around gently and saw the tear that was falling down her face.  
Freddie took her hands and put them behind his head as he put his on her waist.

**Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again.  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart**

The song was slowly coming to an end and he stopped them in mid dance.  
He noticed that she was still wearing the necklace he gave her.  
Freddie leaned down and gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster.

Todd took it as an opportune moment to look into her apartment.  
He took one look and smiled at the sight before backing away.  
He had felt this wash of relief.

"Now, that was a real reason…" Todd whispered to himself as he pulled the note from his pocket.  
This note was placed on the back of Sam's door as he lightly shut it on their moment.

-XOX-

NO this is NOT the end haha  
only one more chapter left!  
I know that's sad isn't it?  
Don't worry; there will be another Seddie story after this one is finished.  
**  
**


	20. Chapter 19: In The End

Chapter 20: In The End  
Song Of The Chapter: Gravity by Sara Bareilles

V.I.P: jonasluver.1, drawingtoaclose, imiss smarty panted dork, Linwe-Amari, creddieseddiefan, alwayssmiling11, samandfreddie38, iBrown-eyed-blonde, sseddieninjaa, lalala, Virgoleo23, Sushihiro, The Way She Feels, MandarinWafflesOfSaltyness, VeVe2491, KarlaRockAngel, StoryLover3468, MyRedPhoenix, Bartsim18, HannahGracee, Complicated-Love, nakala, Kpfan72491, hartful13

I can't believe it's over!  
I can't believe I started this in August and I am just now ending this story!  
I also can't believe how many wonderful and awesome reviewers/readers I've had!  
You guys have made my first semester in college worth every penny because you guys keep me writing :]  
It's wonderful to have all of these awesome new readers and to be welcomed on this site like I was.  
It was incredible and I thank all of you!

Yes, I will still be writing and the next fic is an iCarly fic.  
It will start January 1st so that I can kick off my New Year right.  
I hope to have the same readers on my next fic!  
Don't forget me:]

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!  
Don't forget my twitter for sneak peeks of the upcoming fic.  
.com/KatyDane

-XOX-

Freddie wakes to the sounds of an apartment door slamming.  
Last night was definitely something to remember.  
The way the wind was hitter her blonde hair, the gleam in her eyes, and her smell were unforgettable.

Oh, if there was one thing to remember it would be how she smelled that night.  
Like wintergreen and mango mixed the right way; Citrus Mint.

However, when that door slammed shut he was brought back down to reality.  
The thought of her empty apartment made him sick to his stomach.  
He chased her away.  
Carly warned him and he did it anyway.  
Out of rage and desperation had he stooped to something so low.

He sat up in his bed and looked outside at the clear Seattle morning.  
Not a cloud in the sky.  
The clock read 10am and her flight left in 45 minutes.  
He decided to go ahead and get up to start his day.

He put on some jeans and a t-shirt that he had carelessly thrown on the floor.  
He peeked at the clock casually.  
10:02 am

He walked into his bathroom to brush his teeth and comb through his hair.  
He came back out and looked at the clock again.  
10:10 am

He was trying to find his shoes and when he finally found them and put them on he looked at the clock yet again.  
10:15 am

What was he doing?  
He was already preparing himself for the last minute decision he was about to make.  
He was going to run after her.

He bolted out the door to stop that plane from lifting.

-XOX-

Freddie had 15 minutes before the plane was to take-off.  
He had to stop her from making a mistake.  
He had to stop her from leaving him again.  
He had to stop the heartache before it started.  
He had to stop her…he had to.

Because of his connections with the broadcasting station and his I.D. badge, he was able to get through security.  
However, when it came to boarding the plane, the part where you needed a ticket, he wasn't allowed to go in.

"Excuse me sit, where's your ticket?" asked the attendant as she blocked Freddie's path.  
He looked at the short woman with a mousy look to her.  
She even looked annoying.

"You see, I'm not going to Paris I just have to talk to someone really quick. If I could just…" He motioned to the door but she stopped him mid-sentence.

"Sir, I'm sorry but you have to have a ticket to be on this plane." The attendant responded quickly.

"But, I need to get back there for just a couple of seconds." Freddie practically begged.

"Do you have a ticket?" She questioned.

"No…" He said as if she should already know.

"Then, no" She said as she told the guards to go ahead and lock the door so that no one could get through.  
Freddie peered at his watch and noticed that there was one minute before take-off.  
Instantly, he knew that he had lost the battle.  
There was no way he could get on that plane and talk to her in a minute…he can't even get on the plane.

"Flight 108 to Paris is taking flight" and he felt his heart fall in a matter of seconds.  
She was gone.  
He was too late.  
Not only was he standing there with his heart in his stomach…he lost the only girl he ever truly loved to someone that was probably better for her than him.

-XOX-

Freddie walked back to his apartment with a heavy heart.  
He knew he'd never be the same again with her gone.  
It was like the first time she left, the hurt he had tried to heal had returned once again.

When he went to open his apartment door…he realized that it was unlocked.  
Freddie always locked his apartment before he left to go anywhere and he was positive that he locked it before he left to go to the airport.  
He opened it quietly in case whoever tried to break in might still be there.

He placed his keys on the table quietly next to his coat as he listened closely.  
He tried to see if he could hear any movement but he heard nothing.

"Hello?" He called out.  
That was when he heard something hit the ground and it came from his bedroom.  
He kept hearing things hit the ground as if it were clothes hitting the floor.

When he got to his room he couldn't believe what he saw.  
She was standing there barefoot, in skinny jeans, and a worn tank top while she threw his striped polo's on the floor.

"You'd think that after iCarly you would quit wearing these sill striped polo's" She sighed as she tossed another one to the ground.

"What are y-…how are y-…" Freddie questioned, barely able to get it out.  
Sam turned around with a small smile on her face.

"I didn't go to Paris…and I picked the lock to your apartment" Sam whispered when she caught a glimpse of Freddie's face.  
That would explain why the door was unlocked.  
Freddie couldn't put the pieces together in his head and he didn't know what possessed him to question it.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Todd left this note…" She took the folded piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him.  
It was talking about how he had always known about Freddie and Sam, he knew what happened, and he knew that he couldn't take Sam from someone perfect for her.  
He knew about all the plans although he wasn't part of them.

"Plus, I just couldn't leave…I couldn't leave you again or this" She said as she spun around in his, now clean, bedroom.  
He couldn't even give a real response except when he pulled her in to kiss her.  
There were no words until they had pulled apart.

"I'll take that response; however, mister, you have a lot to make up for…" She grinned mischievously.  
Freddie felt a little frightened.

"What exactly do you have planned?" Freddie asked.  
Sam just smiled wide and pulled away to continue throwing clothes on the floor.

"You'll see,"  
He was officially afraid.  
As he should be.

-XOX-  
***A couple of weeks later****

"I hear the act is supposed to be good…" Carly whispered to Sam as they sat at the table for Spencer's wedding reception.  
Sam had a video camera ready to go in her hand.

"I think we know the act personally." Sam started to chuckle as she flipped the on button.

"You know, I haven't seen Freddie for a while…do you know where he is?" Carly asked and Sam shushed her and pointed to the stage.  
There in a clown costume, big shoes, big nose, big hair, and makeup was Freddie Benson looking just as "happy" as can be.  
Sam busted out laughing and had to cut the video camera off as soon as she saw him making balloon animals.

"Oh my…is that Freddie?" Carly shouted as she joined in the laughter of everyone else in the room.

"Yes, it is!" Sam couldn't stop and had to grip her side.

"Cut the video camera back on! We'll never get another opportunity like this!" She said and Sam turned her around to show her the video cameras in the back that were set up by camera people.  
Carly put her hand over her mouth.

"Is he…" She looked Sam who just smiled.

"It's a live broadcast and will be all over the news tonight!" Same started laughing again and Carly joined in on the fun.

"You know, I still think that after all he's done to you that he deserves a little more than this…even though this was a good idea." Carly said as they watched him parade around and attempting to make balloon animals again.

"Don't I know it…but he can make it up to me as the years go on." Sam said as she watched Freddie with a big smile on her face.  
Apparently Freddie had tripped over something and Sam went to cover her mouth with her left hand to keep from laughing.  
That was when Carly caught a glimpse of the glittering diamond sitting on her ring finger.

Carly couldn't help but smile at her friend's engagement.

-XOX-

I tried to make this as long as possible:]  
It was hard to get an ending.  
Openings and Closings are not my forte and I need to work on them but I did the best I could for 1:30 in the morning hahaha.

I hope you guys follow my other fic that will be starting January 1st, 2011  
I love all of you guys and I hope you had a happy holiday and have a happy new year!

Love,  
Katy Elaine


End file.
